


The Naughty Babysitter

by annia_payne



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Narry - Freeform, babysitterniall, cockyharry, lilo, lilosmut, narrysmut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-04-24 06:57:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 22,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4909672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annia_payne/pseuds/annia_payne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall is the babysitter for Harry's three year old nephew, Tyler.</p><p>Harry wants Niall to be his but it takes alot of hard work to get the blonde's attention.</p><p>Read to find out how naughty Niall can actually get.</p><p>A Narry story by Annia A.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Description

While Harry's sister Gemma is in rehab for three months, Harry agrees to take care of three year old little Tyler. Tyler absolutely loves his one and only Uncle and all he's worried about is having fun.

But since Harry is a part time music producer, he needs a way to be able to juggle a kid and his job.

Tyler's old babysitter, Niall, is happy to start watching the little fella again. After all, Tyler was a fun child to be around and to watch after...when he wasn't tearing the house apart.

Harry tries to charm Niall with his witty pick up lines and corny jokes. But it's quite difficult to get the blonde's attention.

Little did Harry know, his nephew's babysitter is not what he seems. Behind that innocent face and those sparkling blue eyes, Niall was a freak waiting to be released.

Join in on the journey to find out just how  _naughty the babysitter_  actually is.

A Narry story filled with corny jokes, sass, and a whole bunch of smut.

© All Rights Reserved, 2015  
Annia A.


	2. The Cocky Uncle

"Tyler! Ty, no!" Niall runs after the giggling toddler, coming to an abrupt stop when he bumps head first into Louis.

"Damnit, Ni! Why the hell are you runnin'?" Louis shouts in pain, falling onto his ass and then rubbing his now red forehead.

"Fuck. I'm sorry. Tyler has my phone and I'm scared he's gonna drop and break it." Niall winces, helping his best friend and room mate off of the floor.

"So tiny." Niall cackles, teasing Louis about his size once again.

"Yeah, tiny but I still take the sausage." Louis winks, smacking Niall's ass playfully before plopping down on their couch.

"Oh please. You haven't gotten any cock in the last month." Niall scoffs with a roll of his eyes, plopping down next to Louis with a tired look on his face. He can hear Tyler in the kitchen, who's probably taking everything out of the cabinets and leaving them on the floor for him to clean, as usual.

"Hey, that's because Liam decided to be an asshole, okay?" Louis folds his arms over his chest, a pout on his face. He was still missing the Wolverhampton lad terribly but he never heard from him after their last time sleeping together. Which was definitely a month ago and he kind of hates Liam for using him and then leaving with no heads up. He feels quite disgusting with himself.

"I'm sure he'll come back. No one can resist my crazy bestfriend." Niall ruffles Louis' hair.

"Yeah yeah whatever. I think you should go get the kid now, I smell something burning." Louis pushes Niall's hand away gently before sniffing.

"Oh my gosh. Help me please. Tyler!" Niall screams before rushing into the kitchen.

"I wanna make bacon!" Tyler shouts. Niall enters the kitchen to find the three year old sitting on the counter by the flat surfaced stove. Niall's eyes travel to the red stool and he mentally curses because the little boy was way smarter than what people gave him credit for.

"Ty, unless you want to be in timeout I suggest you calm down, okay bub? Now, hand me my phone." Niall turns the button on the stove off before staring at the little boy.

"Sowy NiNi. But I want bacon." Tyler pouts, handing Niall his cell phone before holding his tiny arms out.

"Okay how about this, you go sit with Lou in the living room and I make you some bacon and cheese sandwiches. But you have to promise to be good for the rest of the night until Uncle Harry picks you up. Sounds good?" Niall holds the small baby in his arms, pushing his hair out of his face.

Tyler shakes his head 'no', burying his face in the crook of Niall's neck. "I wanna help you make 'em." Tyler mumbles, refusing to let go of Niall's neck.

"Fine but you have to behave. I don't need you getting hurt." Niall rubs Tyler's back gently before setting him down on the island.

¤

The doorbell rings a couple of hours later. Niall and Tyler had made some bacon and cheese sandwiches to eat as planned and made some strawberry and banana smoothies to drink. They were currently laid out on the couch, Louis and Tyler sleeping on one side while Niall stayed awake watching a funny comedy on Netflix.

Niall gets up, rubbing his eyes before making his way towards the door while yawning. He opens the door to reveal none the other, Harry Styles, Tyler's uncle. Niall rolls his eyes, gesturing for Harry to come in.

"He's asleep on the couch with Lou." Niall closes the door softly, raising a brow at a smirking Harry.

"Well well well if it isn't Niall Horan." Harry eyes Niall up and down hungrily, licking his lips.

"You see me almost everyday, Harry. Why is this time such a surprise?" Niall questions with an annoyed tone.

"Because everyday you just keep getting sexier and sexier and you blow my mind away." Harry whistles lowly, leaning against the wall in the kitchen after Niall strolls in there.

"You sure you wouldn't want me to blow something else?" Niall rolls his eyes once again, grabbing himself a nice cold water bottle from the fridge.

"We can go up to your room right now if you want. I would love for you to blow-."

"I was being sarcastic in case you didn't get the memo, Styles." Niall slaps Harry's arm, scoffing slightly.

"Yeah but I'm sure you'll change your mind sooner or later. I'm pretty sure it'll be sooner though." Harry shrugs, walking closer to Niall so they are face to face, bodies nearly touching.

"How the hell could such an adorable kid like Tyler have such a cocky uncle like you?" Niall places his hands on his hips, shaking his head when Harry leans down a bit closer. The height difference between the two wasn't that much but Harry was still a few inches taller, making Niall frown since he had to look up a bit.

"Don't know, babe but you're on my list of things to do tonight." Harry whispers lowly in Niall's ear, making the blonde's eyes widen when he picks up what Harry was putting down.

"Harry, go in the living room, get your fucking nephew and go home.  _That's_ whatyou're going to do." Niall's hands accidentally go to Harry's wide chest. Niall curses mentally and quickly removes his hands, turning around quickly.

Harry laughs, holding his stomach as he walks off to the living room to find his little guy.

Niall holds his chest before closing his eyes.

"Stupid sexy asshole." He mutters before making his way out of the kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you guys think so far? And Harry's pickup line? This book gives me life like foreal x Narry is my lifesaver.
> 
> Comment #cockystyles if you liked this chapter.  
> ~ Annia


	3. Daddy & His Twink

The next morning Niall was awoken by his phone vibrating vigorously on the bedside table. He groans tiredly, turning over onto his back but his arm hits something hard.

"Ouch, Ni. Move your arm." He hears a muffled voice announce from under him.

"Lou? Fuck, you scared the shit out of me." Niall sighs, his widened eyes closing in relief. He couldn't help but think that maybe Harry was the one in his bed. After all, Harry  _was_  trying to get him to blow him last night.

Niall shakes his head. It was a usual routine that happened at least once or twice a week. Louis would be too lazy to get to his own room  _all_  the way at the end of the hallway so when he comes up the stairs at night to go to bed, he would just crash in Niall's room since it was the closest to the stairs.

The Irish blonde grabs his phone from the nightstand, frowning at all the new text messages from this morning.

 **Baby Ty's Unc** **:**   _Rise and shine, sleeping beauty ;)_

**Baby Ty's Unc** **:** __ _I really wanted that blow job last night. You disappointed me :(_

**Baby Ty's Unc:** _Why aren't you answering me sexy?_

**Baby Ty's Unc:** _Aww is my baby still asleep? I'll wait for you then._

**Baby Ty's Unc:** _Tyler said good morning, he's literally tearing the living room apart right now._

**Baby Ty's Unc:** _Ni babe wake up or I'll send nudes ;)_

The last text Niall read had his eyes widening and he quickly started typing a reply. He didn't want and couldn't have Harry sending him nudes. It was just wrong on so many levels and the curly haired lad was not about to get Niall turned on while he was laying next to his best friend.

_Good morning to you too asshole. Would you care to explain why the hell you're blowing up my phone this early on a Saturday? Btw tell Ty I said good morning :) and pleaseeee do not send any nudes_

Niall lets out a long sigh, setting his phone down on his stomach before running his fingers through his hair. He was about to turn over on his side when Louis suddenly snuggled up to his side, a frown upon his features before blinking his eyes open.

"What's wrong, Lou?" Niall wraps an arm around his best friend's shoulders. And no, they were not friends with benefits nor did they ever hook up or plan to, they were just  _that_  close. They were close enough to be able to sleep in the same bed and still wake up with the same mentality about each other, simply the bestest of best friends.

They've been living together in this flat for two years, always dreaming of living together since they were smaller. It was one of their many goals and they accomplished it.

Louis never liked school so he didn't bother going to college. Instead, he wanted to be a football aka "soccer" coach. It was going great for him, coaching children between the ages of 6-14, his youth football team.

Niall, on the other hand, was a part time college student. He wasn't really going into any specific major or study, just wanting to complete his four years and earn his bachelors degree. Other than going to school twice a week, he worked part time at a local pub and of course, babysits little Tyler.

"I dreamt of him." Louis pouts, placing his head on Niall's chest. "It's like he's fucking haunting me, Ni. Every night."

Niall rubs Louis' back soothingly, feeling sad for his friend. It always pains him to see Louis hurt or upset and there was nothing more he wanted than to find that jerk named Liam and beat some sense into him.

"Maybe you should call him." Niall suggests softly.

"Hell no. I don't kiss anybody's ass. He chose to leave so it's on him whether he wants to come back or not." Louis quickly protests.

Just then, Niall's phone vibrates, signaling Harry has probably texted back.

**Baby Ty's Unc:** _What took you so long to text me back? *Gasps loudly* Are you cheating on me?_

Niall rolls his eyes because he shouldn't be surprised. Harry will always be his usual dramatic self.

_We were never together dumb arse. Now will you please stop texting me and leave me alone?_

**Baby Ty's Unc:** _Aww but why baby?_ _Daddy gets lonely without his Irish twink :(_

Niall gasped softly, cursing silently to himself. Louis flicked his ear softly, grabbing his phone from his hand.

"Ooo you and Styles huh? S'about time someone gave you some action." Louis teases with a light chuckle before handing Niall his phone back, turning over to fall right back asleep.

_You DID NOT just call me a twink! And you are most definitely not daddy smh_

**Baby Ty's Unc:** _I am so daddy and yes I called you a twink. You're small and cute af like one so why not ;)_

Niall couldn't help the blush that tinted his cheeks when he read Harry's text. He just called him cute and he doesn't even think Harry noticed.

_Do you really think I'm cute though? :3_

Niall bites his bottom lip, shaking his head in disbelief.

**Baby Ty's Unc:** _How about you come over here and give me that blow job and I'll tell you just how cute you look ;)_

_You fucking asshole._  
_Read: 9:37 am_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is up with Harry and that blow job? Lmao. Hiya guys, how are you all doing on this beautiful night? Leave feedback and vote x  
> ~ Annia ❤


	4. Be A Good Little Bitch

"Tyler! C'mon bub, we have to go! What are you doing up there?!" Harry sets his coffee down on the kitchen island. He buttons his shirt halfway, leaving his chest exposed.

"I can't find Woody!" Tyler screams so his uncle can hear him. The little boy appears at the top of the stairs, sighing dramatically before turning around and squatting. Harry crosses his arms over his chest and smiles fondly as Tyler crawls down the stairs backwards, sliding down step by step since he wasn't big enough to go down them normally yet.

"We go, Uncle Hazzy. Late." Tyler walks over to his curly haired uncle, trying to tell Harry it was time for them to go or else they would be late.

Harry chuckles, picking up the little fella.

"I'll help you find Woody later when we get home, okay? Now, you're right. We do have to leave or else we'll be late. Do you want to eat a quick breakfast while you're in the car?" Harry grabs Tyler's Toy Story backpack, swinging the small bag over his shoulder. He grabs his car keys and ruffles Tyler's hair, walking towards the living room.

"Yes. I want bacon." Tyler plays with Harry's ear, leaning his head on the man's own.

"What is up with you and bacon lately, kiddo?" Harry laughs, unlocking the front door before stepping out.

"NiNi make yummy bacon." Tyler smiles goofily, humming softly. "Really really yummy." He giggles.

"Yeah and tell me more about NiNi." Harry snorts at the nickname, setting Tyler in his car seat once he gets to the car and opens the back door.

"He smell like coconut!" Tyler shouts in excitement, now going off on a rant about Niall and what the blonde does.

Once Harry starts the engine and backs out of the driveway to start driving down the block, he occasionally hums or says a small phrase to let Tyler know he's listening.

"Mickie D's or the King?" Harry asks, suggesting to what fast food restaurant they should get breakfast at.

"BK BK BK!" The overly excited toddler claps, eyes lighting up as if it's Christmas morning when the giant Burger King sign comes into view.

¤

"I'm coming!" Niall shouts when he hears the doorbell ring. He stumbles through the messy living room, kicking red solo cups, beer bottles and clothes out of his way.

He and Louis threw a wild party the night before and the house was an absolute mess. It reaked of alcohol and sex but of course they needed to clean it up before little Tyler came over later this evening.

Niall's head was throbbing as he made his way towards the door, his hangover the shittiest in the world. While Louis was upstairs sleeping his life away, Niall had to answer the damn door because some fucked up human decided to show up to their flat with no warning.

"Well good morning sweetie pie." Harry raises a brow when Niall opens the door slowly, his arms immediately going up to block out the sunlight.

"Please step inside, that sun is killing me. Literally." Niall squeezes his eyes closed before yanking Harry inside, slamming the door shut before leaning against it.

Harry just smiles in amusement, hands behind his back as he watches Niall sigh in annoyance.

"Harry? Really? What the hell dude? It's like ten in the morning. Aren't you supposed to be at work or something?" Niall starts walking to the kitchen, Harry following closely behind him.

Niall leans against the island, groaning into his hands. Harry leans against the doorframe, much like the way he did a couple of nights ago when he came to pick up Tyler and wanted Niall to give him a blow job upstairs.

"I am but I decided to take the day off and come spend it with you. I dropped Ty off at school early this morning though." Harry smiles, raising an eyebrow when Niall's foot loses balance and the blonde almost falls over. Harry jumps to catch him by the waist, chuckling slightly.

"Are you okay? You look a little out of it." Harry waves his hand in front of Niall's eyes, the blonde humming and leaning his head in Harry's neck.

"I-." The Irish lad burps softly, giggling like a teenage girl. "I'm fine. Just hungover from last night. My head hurts." Niall buries his face in Harry's neck, sniffing him and then smiling.

"You smell so good, Harry." Niall drums his fingers on Harry's visible, tattooed chest.

Harry's eyes widen in curiosity and excitement. He's never seen this side of the babysitter before and if this was the normal Niall, he would've been snapping at Harry sarcastically and pushing the cocky lad away. But Niall was very vulnerable right now and maybe he was a bit incoherent.

"I'm starting to feel like your kitchen is going to be our special place." Harry holds Niall up, arm around his waist and the other holding Niall's chin up.

Niall nods softly, frowning because Harry was tall and his head was throbbing again.

"Well since you  _are_  here, you should be a good little bitch and carry me to my bedroom." Niall raises his arms up like a little child and Harry throws his head back to laugh.

"You won't be calling me a bitch soon." Harry cockily states, picking Niall up by his armpits. The blonde grins, wrapping his arms and legs around Harry's large body like a koala.

"What ya gonna do then, Styles? Hmm?" Niall mumbles in Harry's hair.

Harry starts going up the steps, kicking any littering object out of his way. Once he gets to the first door at the top of the stairs, he pushes it open.

"I much rather show you when you're a bit more sober and not hungover like this." Harry says softly, walking towards Niall's queen-sized bed. He sets the blonde down but Niall shakes his head, pulling Harry down by locking his ankles behind his back.

"Don't leave, asshole." Niall grumbles, eyelids halfway closed as he looks up at Harry through his eyelashes.

Harry keeps himself up by using his elbows, glancing down at Niall fondly. His eyes travel to the younger boy's lips, lingering there for a hot minute.

"It's kinda hard to say no to you anyway." Harry's deep, groggy voice states. Niall shivers slightly, Harry's voice always sending tingles down his spine and making goosebumps rise on his pale skin.

"Are you cold? Here, let me-."

"No...s'just...your voice." Niall removes his arms from around Harry's neck, holding the man's face in his hands instead.

"Hmm. Can I...you know wha-nevermind." Harry shakes his head, throwing all fucks out of the window as he leans down and crashes their lips together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Gasps* Narry kiss! Yasss! I owe you guys something juicy because I've taken so long to update. But I've been very busy. Between juggling my disoriented personal life, school, and online classes...I barely have time to update frequently.
> 
> Comment #narrykisskilledme if you liked this chapter or the unexpected smooch.
> 
> Love you guys x Give it a kudos, comment, share & stay humble.  
> ~ Annia


	5. Nice Ass Mole

Niall grumbles, reaching for his phone on the bedside table to look at the time. His lockscreen read 4:36 pm which makes him groan loudly, slamming his phone back down on the table.

He runs his hand through his hair, stretching his legs which bump into something hard. He ignores it, turning his body completely only to hit his head on something hard, again.

"What the fu-ahh!" Niall screams, a not so manly squeal leaving his throat when his body goes flying out of the bed only to lose his balance and fall on the floor with a loud thump.

"Oh shit, are you okay?!" Harry abruptly sits up, looking over the edge of the bed at the hyperventilating blonde on the ground.

"Yes, I'm fucking fine! After I just busted my ass on the floor I'm feeling fucking great!" Niall shrieks, rubbing his red forehead after pulling himself up.

"Good. Now I can laugh." Harry snorts, not able to help himself from cackling.

Niall glares at the curly haired lad, smacking him hard with his pillow. He doesn't miss the fact that Harry is shirtless, buff chest and toned torso on full display. He just hopes, he fucking hopes that the rest of Harry's body isn't naked under those covers too.

"What the fuck are you even doing in my bed?!" Niall picks up his other pillow from the floor, patting it before putting it back on his bed.

"Isn't it obvious? By the way, you deserve a trophy for being the best rider, Horan. You should teach a class." Harry smirks, laying back down, hands behind his head.

"We did not do the dirty!" Niall shouts, shaking his head frantically, eyes wide.

"If you're so sure then why are you asking?" Harry raises a brow, that signature smug look on his face. He wiggles his brows, eyeing Niall up and down.

"B-Because I-I-." Niall stutters, racking his memory to try and remember if he and Harry actually fucked.

"Explain this?" Harry smirks, lifting the covers to show that he was in fact naked, enormous penis just sitting there freely.

Niall gasps, scrambling to cover Harry back up with the covers.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?! Are you insane?!" He yells, even covering Harry's private area with the pillow.

"Oh my gosh, but you weren't even here last night!" Niall looks like he's on the verge of tears, rubbing his face because he could've sworn he nor Louis didn't invite Harry to their little party the night before.

Harry found it hilarious at how panicked and shocked Niall looked but then he started to feel bad. At least he got a laugh out of Niall falling out of his bed but now it was starting to make his heart ache as he watches the blonde pace back and forth with shaky hands.

"No, but I was here this morning. I wasn't here last night at all. I came by this morning after I dropped Tyler off at school but you were still hungover and a bit drunk. Truth is, no we didn't have sex. We were close though. I brought you up here to put you to bed but you didn't want me to leave. I ended up kissing you and you kissed back, we started making out. I guess you got pretty horny and believe me, I damn well did too." Harry chuckles. In the midst of talking and explaining, he had already gotten out of Niall's bed and slipped on his boxer briefs which were lying on the floor.

Niall was relieved to hear they in fact didn't do the dirty but his face still looked mortified as Harry explained what took place.

"I really wanted to Niall, trust me you were right there under me and telling me let's do it. For fuck's sake, I was between your legs and it was so easy to just go ahead and take you for the night but I couldn't bring myself to do it. Even though we started undressing and got completely naked, I couldn't take advantage of you like that. So...I stopped you and put your clothes back on for you. I tucked you in and you were out like a light in a matter of seconds." Harry sighs, arms crossed over his chest.

"S-So why are you-uh still naked?" Niall clears his throat, rubbing his arms.

"I got too lazy to put my clothes back on. Anyone who knows me knows I sleep naked anyway, I'm more comfortable that way. I promise I didn't touch you though." Harry holds his hands up, turning around to pick up his dress shirt and his tight, black, skinny jeans.

Niall lets out a sigh of relief, holding his chest.

"You fucking bastard." Niall curses, closing his eyes.

"Yeah, you call me that alot." Harry chuckles softly, jeans now on his legs. He slips his arms through the dress shirt, not bothering to button it yet.

Niall opens his eyes and looks at Harry, walking over to his bed before plopping down on it.

"You could've but you didn't. Why?" Niall asks, turning to eye the green eyed bloke intently. He licks his lips slowly, the dirtiest of images flicking through his mind as he looks at Harry's chest and abs.

"I might be a cocky asshole but I would never take advantage of you like that. You weren't completely sober and even though I've dreamed about fucking your brains out for so long, I couldn't actually do it when you were intoxicated. I actually have a heart and I wouldn't dream about hurting you like that." Harry explains, walking over to Niall before kissing his forehead.

Niall's breath hitches in his throat because he wasn't expecting the adorable gesture. He was too scared to think of it as romantic.

"I think you've had enough on your plate for the day. I've got nothing to do for the rest of the day so I'll take Tyler tonight. You don't have to babysit." Harry looks down at the Irish boy, half tempted to kiss him and half tempted to ravish him on the bed.

But once again, Harry wasn't that type of person. Never has been, never will be.

"Thanks. That means alot Harry. You know, not actually listening to me last night and stuff. Guess you're not an asshole after all." Niall chuckles sadly, smiling softly at the witty lad.

"Hmm." Harry hums, smirking. He starts walking away, heading for the door. "Nice ass mole by the way." He says once he has opened it.

Niall gasps, nobody but his mother was supposed to know about the small mole on his ass!

"I take that back! You are an asshole!" Niall shouts, throwing his pillow at Harry but misses because the latter was already out the door and had slammed it shut.

Niall sighs deeply, laying down before turning on his stomach and screaming into his duvet.

He can't believe he forced himself onto Harry. This wasn't the Niall he knows. Maybe Harry and his corny ass sexual jokes was really getting to Niall, making him crave the sexy bloke out of nowhere.

They were so close to fucking this morning, so close to actually  _doing_ _it_. But Harry didn't go through with it, even though he could've grabbed Niall and beat his ass up from the back, he didn't.

He didn't and that's what made Niall grab his phone and send a text to the man.

_'Come back here with Ty once you pick him up, hottie.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shitty. As. Fuck.
> 
> I didn't know what else to write, I just wanted to give you guys something.
> 
> Comment #harryisasweetheart if you liked the chapter. Can you believe the cocky bastard didn't actually fulfill his fantasies? Smh, should've gotten the ass, Harry.
> 
> Vote, comment, share & be brilliant ❤  
> ~ Liam's wife


	6. Don't Call Me Baby

Louis was lying on his back, cell phone is his hand as he texted his sister, Lottie. His thumbs moved quickly, occassionally scrolling through Tumblr while he waits for her to reply.

He wanted to be lazy today, not bothering to roll out of bed for anything.

"He doesn't want to see you, you fucking jerk. Get the fuck out!" Louis hears Niall yelling, the blonde's voice coming closer and closer.

Louis frowns, wondering why the hell Niall was yelling. But then he heard a voice, that nearly had his heart jumping out of his body, right behind his door.

"I don't care if he doesn't want to see me. I need to see him. I have to explain. Niall, please let me see him."

Louis sighs softly, running his hand through his hair before closing his eyes. He shakes his head, obviously not in the best state of mind to see the douchebag who used him.

"No, I won't do it. Just leave him alone, Payne. You need to-."

Louis' bedroom door slammed open, cutting Niall's words off. Liam stood there in the doorway, looking distraught but relieved to see Louis in bed with his phone in his hands.

"What makes you think  _I_ want you here?" Louis raises a brow, giving Liam a tired, aggravated expression.

"Baby-."

"Don't baby me. You either talk fast or find your way out of here." Louis spat, looking back to his phone before typing back another reply.

Liam nods, sending Niall a pleading look to help him out. Niall scoffs, slapping the back of Liam's head.

"You hurt him and I'll kill you." Niall glares at Liam, holding the doorknob. He looks over at his best friend and his heart went out to him. He knows Louis was upset, hurt, and most of all felt used by Liam. But he only hopes Liam had a decent reasoning behind his actions and apologized to his best friend.

"Holler if ya need me, boo." Niall tells Louis who nods, sending Niall a wink and a thankful smile. Niall locks the door and closes it on his way out.

"Lou-." Liam starts, walking over to Louis' bed.

"Get to the point, Liam." Louis sighs, turning over on his side so his back is facing Liam instead.

"No, I want you to look at me." Liam sits next to Louis, large hands gently turning Louis' small body back over. Louis grumbles, slapping Liam's hands away but turns around to look at him anyway.

"I'm sorry, baby. I know I-."

"Saying sorry doesn't fix what you did, Liam. You could've sent me a simple text to break things off or telling me that you didn't want to continue fucking around anymore. But instead you showed up here drunk off your arse, used me and then never call or even come back to apologize for forcing yourself onto me. And before you say anything smart, I only went along with it because I thought you-." Louis rolls out of the bed on the other side, standing up.

"You thought I what?" Liam stands up, walking over to Louis. He faces the short, blue eyed boy and lifts his chin up.

"Nevermind." Louis shakes his head, removing Liam's hands from his touch.

Liam smiles softly, knowing damn well that Louis was only acting like this because he had feelings for him. But knowing Louis and how stubborn the sassy little fella was, he would never admit it.

"Look, I fucked up, okay? I know I did and I know I probably hurt you and yes, I should've called or texted you. I was just in a very bad head space that night I came here and I didn't know how else to forget about everything that was happening."

"So you used me to relieve some stress or fucked up thoughts? Is that what I was for you, Liam? A nice quick fuck to help you run away from your problems? Fuck, I feel so fucking stupid. I should've never even given you a minute of my time." Louis groans loudly, turning around to tug at his hair.

Liam grabs Louis' arm, turning him around and pulling him to his broad, hard chest. "No, that's-."

Liam is cut off with a slap to the cheek, Louis pushing out of his arms.

"Don't you fucking stand there and make up excuses. That's all I was to you and that's all I ever fucking will be. I'm the dumb one, I'm the whore right? I shouldn't have let you d-do anything. Gosh, I fucking hate you." Louis slaps Liam again, eyes glossy with unshed tears as he moves to walk away but Liam growls, arms wrapping themselves around Louis' stomach before he picks him up and throws him onto the bed.

Louis gasps, kicking Liam in his thigh when the latter comes to hover over him. "You fucking bitch." Louis curses, short legs kicking crazily now. His heart starts beating erractically and he wants to slap Liam again, maybe poke his eyes out but the stronger of the two grabs both of Louis' feet and spreads his legs apart before he gets between them. He pins Louis' hands above his head and presses his body down onto his, firmly so Louis won't move.

"Stop hitting me and stop trying to push me away. I wouldn't be here if I didn't want to fix things with you or work things out. I'm sorry and I'll say it a trillion times. I just want you to hear me out." Liam grunts when Louis almost succeeds in pushing him off.

"You're stronger than I thought." Liam sighs, laying his full weight on Louis, the smaller guy shouting.

"What the fuck?! You're fucking heavy, asshole!" Louis screams, wiggling and thrashing his hands in attempt to slide them out of Liam's tight grip.

"That's the point." Liam looks into Louis' tired, red rimmed eyes. Louis swallows, rolling his eyes before letting out a deep, strangled sigh.

"I missed you so much. I know I could've came back sooner but I couldn't. It's such a long story but to make it short, my ex-girlfriend had came back into my life and it fucked me up pretty bad, okay? Her name is Shannon and she was so good with her words and making me believe we could actually work something out again."

Louis closes his eyes, how in the hell could Liam actually think that Louis would be able to lay here and hear him talk about his oh so wonderful past relationships?

Louis shakes his head, refusing to cry in front of the Wolverhampton native. It was hurting him deeply to hear Liam talking like this but he should've known he would never mean anything to the lad. After all, no one ever truly wanted Louis anyway, he would always be the boy with the fat ass that everyone dreamed about fucking.

"Save it, Liam. Just do whatever your heart wants you to do, yeah? You love her so get back with her. Do whatever makes you happy and I'm sorry, okay? I'm sorry for hitting you and I didn't know that-that-j-just go. I feel so stupid, I-I'm sorry." Louis' voice is quiet and soft but his whole manly facade cracks between his words. He chokes up and his body goes limp. He thought he could keep it up but you can't mask your pain forever. The hot tears finally escape his eyes and he turns his head to the side so he doesn't have to look at Liam.

"No, I'm sorry. Baby, _I'm sorry_  for being stupid and leaving you for all these weeks for something stupid and fucking horrendous. I can't believe I ever thought that cheating bitch could ever change and I'm sorry. I thought I was making the right decision by going and trying to work things out with her but she just wanted to fuck with me. Now I've realized that it was the biggest mistake of my life and I should've came back to you. I  _never_ meant to actually hurt you, I wasn't thinking properly. You gotta understand, Lou. You gotta forgive me, darling." Liam leans his head to the side so he's face to face with Louis,  rubbing their noses together.

Louis refuses to show the affection back but Liam doesn't care, just continues to rub the tips of their noses together softly, pressing their foreheads together until Louis has calmed down.

"You have no idea how shitty I've been feeling lately about this. I didn't know how to tell you or how to come about the situation. I know what you're feeling but I also know our feelings for each other are stronger than that. And you can't deny it because I know." Liam continues softly, removing his grip from Louis' wrists only to wrap his arms around the boy's curvy waist.

Louis sighs, pulling Liam's head down before burying his face in his neck. Liam closes his eyes in relief, pressing a lingering kiss to the corner of Louis' mouth after pulling away.

"I'm not myself right now so you have to give me time to get bitchy and sassy again." Louis speaks, fingers in Liam's hair, their lips centimeters apart.

Liam laughs loudly, cackling. His insides churning because that's how nervous and excited Louis can make him at the same damn time.

"I like this side of you. The vulnerable one." Liam presses their lips together, Louis locking his ankles behind Liam's back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lilo is such a cute couple, I might start writing more of them somewhere else.
> 
> But Liam is finally here after four chapters, lmao.
> 
> Idk what happened but you guys suddenly wasn't voting and commenting like before anymore. Did the last chapter bore you guys or something? :(
> 
> Nothing more to say. Hope you're all having a nice weekend.  
> ~ Annia


	7. You Can Call Me Daddy

"And den, and den she took my toy." Tyler was rambling on angrily to Niall about another classmate who took his toy from him. Niall sits there with the toddler in his lap, clearly amused by the little boy.

"How did you get your toy back, Ty?" Niall laughs, pushing Tyler's brunette hair out of his eyes.

"I hit her." Tyler shrugs, playing with Niall's fingers, eyes on Spongebob and Patrick on the 70" tv screen.

"What? You hit her? What did your teacher say?" Louis gasps dramatically from where he sat on the other couch.

"Notin. She call Uncle Hazzy but I didn't get in trouble." Tyler sticks his tongue out, giggling in triumph. Niall rolls his eyes fondly, picking the baby up.

"C'mon bad boy, let's go do your homework. Afterwards, we can order some pizza, yeah?"

"Okay, NiNi." Tyler smiles his goofy smile, wrapping his tiny arms around his babysitter's neck.

¤

"Uncle Hazzy!" Tyler runs through the kitchen and then the living room once he heard his uncle's voice. He immediately wraps his arms around Harry's lanky legs once he gets to him.

"Hey buddy!" Harry picks Tyler up and throws him in the air, catching him right after. Tyler screams, laughing uncontrollably while Harry continues to do so.

"Hehehehehehe." Tyler giggles, gasping for air and then giggling again.

"Whoa, damnit Harry! He just ate!" Niall shouts once he steps into the living room, jogging to Harry to lower his arms.

"Y-Yeah." Tyler coughs and laughs once he's safely pressed against Harry's side. "But that was fun! Again! Again!" Tyler screams, tugging at Harry's shirt.

"It was, wasn't it?" Niall sighs, shaking his head at the super hyper child.

"Maybe later, bud. We can't have you throwing up your food, now can we?" Harry sways side to side, smiling brightly at his nephew.

"Mm mm. That's bad." Tyler shakes his head in agreement. "I miss you, Uncle Hazzy." Tyler hugs Harry tightly, burying his face in his uncle's neck. Niall cooes from where he's standing, hands on his hips. Harry kisses the side of Tyler's head, leaning his head on Tyler's.

"Aww, I missed you too Ty. Hey, how about you go get Louis to help you pack your stuff so we can get going. Did you do your homework?"

Tyler nods rapidly, pointing at Niall. "NiNi help me do all of it. And we eat pizza and dwink lemonade." Tyler leans forward and kisses Niall's cheek before wiggling in Harry's arms so the latter can put him down.

"I fast! I pwomise!" Tyler runs off once Harry sets him on the ground. Harry nor Niall gets to say anything because the boy literally dashed off.

"Well hello, NiNi." Harry laughs, kissing Niall's cheek too.

"Don't call me that. It sounds weird coming from a grown up. Only Tyler gets to call me that." Niall rolls his eyes.

"So what should I call you then?" Harry smirks, grabbing Niall's hand.

"What's my first name, Harry?" Niall sighs in annoyance, looking at Harry with a tired look.

"Kitty." Harry kisses the back of Niall's hand, laughing when Niall pulls it back.

"Wha-that's not my name, jerk."

"You can call me daddy." Harry shrugs.

"You're not daddy. How many times do we have to have this conversation?"

"However many it'll take until you call me daddy."

"Ugh, I'm not calling you daddy!" Niall groans, slapping Harry's chest.

"Rrewr." Harry screeches like a cat, throwing in the fake claws gesture too. "My kitty is fiesty today. We were just fine two days ago when you asked me to come back with Tyler. Did someone make you upset? C'mon, you can tell daddy anything." Harry teases, grabbing onto Niall's hips.

"I'm not a kitty and you are  _not_ daddy. What the fuck, Harry? No one made me upset, I just need you to stop acting like an-."

Harry rolls his eyes dramatically before pressing his lips to Niall's and pulling the blonde closer to his body. Niall fights back at first, trying to push Harry off of him but eventually gives up and just kisses the man back.

Niall closes his eyes as he feels Harry start to move their lips together. Innocent kissing turns into French kissing and Niall jumps to wrap his legs around Harry's waist. Harry smirks against the babysitter's lips, surprised that Niall took the initiative to do that.

"Damn, kitty. Didn't know you had it in you." Harry holds Niall's ass cheeks and spins around to press Niall against the front door.

"There's something else that I want in me but you gotta stop being an asshole first." Niall moans softly against Harry's lips, pushing his tongue inside of his mouth.

Harry's eyes widen and he almost pulls back in shock but he'd be lying if he said he didn't like the sound of this.

"I never knew you were so  _naughty._ " Harry presses his crotch onto Niall's, kissing and licking down the Irish lad's pale neck.

"Alot of things you don't know about me." Niall pushes his fingers up Harry's torso, loving the feeling of Harry's hard, toned muscles underneath his fingertips. He pushes Harry's shirt up some more, tightening his legs around his waist when Harry sucks harshly on his skin.   
"Do you do this with all the guys you meet or am I just the special jerk that gets to experience this side of you?"

Niall shakes his head, pulling Harry's head from his neck to look into the dark green eyes. "Just you, you fucking asshole. How could you think that of me?" Niall tugs at Harry's hair roughly, the latter wincing.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart. But save the hair pulling for the bedroom." Harry grabs Niall's wrists and pins them above the boy's head, using one large hand. The other hand reaches under Niall's t-shirt so he can pinch his nipple, Niall arching his back off of the door and looking at Harry through his eyelashes. 

"Hey, Tyler is taking a po-what the actual fuck? You guys  _do_  know that we have a child in the house right?!" Louis throws a pillow from the couch at the two grinding on eachother against the door.

"Shit." Niall curses, jumping down from around Harry's waist once the latter unpins his wrists. Harry smirks, fixing his hair and his shirt before turning around.

"Sorry, Lou. We got caught up. You weren't even supposed to see that." Niall sighs, moving away from Harry so he can fix his own appearance.

"Oh I wasn't? So much for _'I don't even like Harry. He's a cocky bastard anyway'_." Louis laughs, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Kitty just doesn't know how to act when his daddy is around, that's all." Harry kisses Niall on the lips before walking towards the stairs. "Ty! Do you need any help?!" He yells before running up the steps, skipping three at a time.

"Kitty? Harry's your daddy now? This is just gold." Louis cackles, falling over and landing on the couch.

"It's not fucking funny!" Niall picks up the discarded pillow that Louis had threw at him and Harry, smacking Louis on the arm with it.

"It is too funny. So is that gigantic hickey on the side of your neck." Louis doubles over with laughter again, holding his stomach.

"You know what? Fuck you." Niall plops down on the couch, hand on the red bruise on his skin.

"Sorry babe, Liam's already doing that." Louis sticks his tongue out childishly.

"Explains why the cum stains on your sheets won't come off." Niall scoffs, laughing when Louis slaps his arm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stupid Louis just had to come and ruin the perfect Narry moment.
> 
> Comment #daddy'skitty if you liked the chapter.
> 
> Have any of you guys heard History yet? Oh my, you know what line gets to me the most? This one...
> 
> I thought we were going strong, thought we were holding on.
> 
> It reminds me of Zayn's line in Strong where he goes...
> 
> I'll always hold on cus you make me strong.
> 
> Omg, Zayn needs to come back. I'm sad.  
> ~ Annia ✌❤


	8. I Can't Help It

"Stop being so loud." Harry whispers, kissing down Niall's flat stomach.

"I can't help it." Niall breathes, pressing his heels into Harry's lower back.

"I haven't even touched you yet." Harry chuckles softly, stopping so he can stare up at the blonde.

"Oh shut up, Styles." Niall groans quietly, dropping his head down on the pillow. Harry chuckles again, pulling Niall's boxer briefs down before peppering open-mouthed kisses to his pelvis.

"You're gonna have to keep it down if you don't want Louis to find out I'm here."

"I'm trying." Niall whimpers, fingers holding on to Harry's hair tightly when the latter licks a stripe up his penis. There's precum leaking from the red tip, Harry licking it up and swallowing it.

Niall's toes curl as Harry starts to bob his head up and down, arching his back off of the bed slightly. He lets out a strangled moan, slapping a hand over his mouth when he realizes how loud he was.

Harry pulls off with a tiny pop, moving up to remove Niall's hand and kiss him roughly. He lets Niall taste his own precum, sucking on the smaller boy's tongue.

Niall pulls away, breathing heavily. He pushes Harry's shoulders back, flipping them around so the producer is on his back.

"I think it's about time I give you that blowjob now." Niall unzips Harry's tight jeans, getting on his knees and spreading his cheeks apart.

"I think it's about time too." Harry smirks, helping Niall in pushing his jeans off of his legs. Niall picks up the thick ten inch member in his hand, licking the slit slowly.

Harry licks his lips and his eyes flutter closed as Niall teasingly thumbs his slit and uses his other hand to fumble with Harry's balls.

"Ni-." Harry starts but Niall takes him into his mouth, hollowing his cheeks and sucking the head harshly. "Well shit." Harry grumbles deeply, pushing Niall's head down.

Niall slaps Harry's arm roughly, pulling off to glare at the green-eyed man. Harry's eyes widen and he winces, holding his arm back.

"Don't you dare." Niall snaps, going back down to continue blowing Harry. Harry raises his brows and lets out a moan, silently obeying Niall's wishes.

As Niall starts working hard, bobbing his head up and down at a rapid pace, Harry sits up and drools over Niall's ass poked in the air. He reaches forward with his long arm, cupping Niall's pale but round ass cheek with his hand. He squeezes the flesh, slapping it roughly.

"Fuck." Niall moans around Harry's penis, wiggling his bum so Harry can hit it again. Harry lands another slap on the same spot, smirking when the skin turns a bright red.

"That feel good, baby? Hmm?" Harry hisses, thighs tensing when he feels his stomach knotting up. Niall pulls off with a loud pop, nodding his head.

"Feels so good. Slap me again." Niall crashes their lips together, one hand still pumping Harry's c*ck. 

"Do you like being spanked? Is this some dirty kink of yours?" Harry lands a sudden hard slap to Niall's other cheek, Niall's thighs trembling due to the pleasure.

"Always has been. Just never had anybody to do it for me." Niall pulls and tugs at Harry's erection, Harry bucking up into his hand. Harry crashes their lips together again, holding Niall on the back of his neck with his hand. Niall gasps against his lips, letting Harry roughly shove his tongue into his mouth.

"C'mon Harry." Niall pants softly, pulling apart to stand on his knees.

"What do you mean?" Harry holds onto Niall's milky white thighs, letting the blonde wrap his arms around his neck.

"I..." Niall straddles Harry's waist, wiggling his bum on Harry's member. "...I want you so bad. C'mon." Niall grinds down, hard. Harry breathes through his nose, rubbing his hands up and down Niall's thighs.

"I want you just as much as you want me, Ni. If not more. But I want to make sure you're one hundred percent sure you want to do this." Harry looks up into Niall's electric blue eyes.

"I am sure. Please." Niall whines, kissing Harry sloppily and tangling his fingers in the man's unruly hair.

"You know this is going to change everything between us right? If we sleep together, nothing will be the same anymore." Harry holds onto Niall's hips, talking against Niall's lips.

"Nothing has to change. You can still be your usual cocky self and I can always bitch to you about it. Everything can still be the same." Niall moans when Harry grinds up into him, kissing down Niall's neck and stopping over the red hickey he left a few hours earlier.

"Are you sure? Positive you want to?" Harry sucks small lovebites into Niall's collarbones, scattering red marks all over the blonde's chest.

Niall nods frantically, whimpering cutely when Harry uses his hands to spread his cheeks apart, rubbing his c*ck against his hole.

"No strings attached right?" Niall whispers, Harry stopping to look up at him.

"If that's what you want." Harry answers slowly, staring at Niall with a hungry look.

"Y-Yeah...yeah that's what I want." Niall says softly, almost as if he's trying to convince himself that's what he wanted.

"Can't wait to see you fall apart and call me daddy." Harry grins widely, kissing around Niall's jaw and chin.

"No matter how good you'll make me feel, I am not calling you daddy." Niall shakes his head, shrieking softly in Harry's ear when the latter flips them around roughly, Niall under him now with his legs wrapped around Harry's waist.

"We'll see about that, kitty."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Expect smut in the next chapter.  
> ~ Annia ✌❤


	9. Let's Go For Round Two

"Mm, Haz yes. Oh gosh." Niall pants, fisting his sheets in his hands tightly.

"Shhh." Harry shushes in Niall's ear, hand wrapped around the latter's stomach and the other pushing his back inward so Niall can arch it more.

"Don't shush me. I can't help it." Niall wraps his arm behind Harry's neck, letting out a silent scream as Harry starts to ram into him roughly.

"Just don't want you to wake up the two lovebirds down the hall." Harry's lips press against Niall's face, driving into the blonde deep and hard.

Niall whimpers, his knuckles white from fisting the sheets so hard. Niall moans out loudly, not giving two shits about being heard anymore.

"I don't care. I don't care. I don't care. Just f*ck me." Niall closes his eyes, letting go of Harry's neck so he can stay on all fours.

Harry moans in agreement, hands holding onto Niall's hips tightly as he pummels the latter's a*shole. He slams in, pulling out slowly, slamming back in harder and repeating the process over and over again.

Niall keens below Harry, spreading his legs further so Harry can get in easier. He grinds back onto Harry's c*ck, the latter bringing his hands off of Niall's hips and holding them up behind his head instead. Harry watches lustfully and hungrily as Niall starts to literally  _throw his as* back_.

"Oh shit, where the hell-how-Niall." Harry groans, not moving his hands from where they are. Sweat starts to form on Harry's torso as he starts thrusting in and out to meet Niall's grinds.

"Just like that. Oh f*ck yeah. Don't know what I was waiting so long for. You feel so good, Harry." Niall buries his face in his arm, biting and moaning into his pillow.

"Daddy feels amazing, doesn't he?" Harry groans out deeply, rocking Niall's world. Niall's body jerks forward everytime Harry slams in, his thighs trembling due to the increasing pleasure.

"So so amazing." Niall nods, panting heavily. He reaches a hand between his legs and presses his fingers against the spot that separates his balls and his hole. He can feel Harry's large member sliding in and out of him and he loves it.

"Why don't you show daddy how grateful you are to have him f*ck you like this?" Harry pulls out, Niall wincing and whining at the loss. His hole clenches and unclenches due to not having Harry's p*nis inside of him anymore.

"Gladly." Niall watches as Harry lies down on his back. Niall straddles the latter's waist, grabbing Harry's member from behind before sliding down on it slowly.

"Ahh." Harry moans, tweaking Niall's hard nipples between his fingers. He plays with them for a while, Niall riding him slowly while he twists the buds around and pinches them.

"O-Oh, I think I'm-." Niall screams, nails digging into Harry's upper back. He drags his nails down soon enough, scarring the curly-haired lad's skin with red scratches.

"Cum for daddy, kitty. Let it all go." Harry encourages Niall, biting his earlobe and sucking the side of his neck.

Niall nods, moaning incredibly loudly while falling apart in Harry's arms. He continues to grind and whine fast, Harry holding him down to press against his prostate. " _Daddy_." Niall nearly sobs, biting down on Harry's shoulder when Harry starts f*cking up into him hard, fast, deep and ruthlessly.

Harry smirks, his own stomach knotting up while heat pools in Niall's. They both let out a loud cry of each other's names as they release, Niall's skin red and hot against Harry's.

"That was so great." Niall pants, licking his lips. Harry pulls apart for a moment, looking into Niall's droopy eyes before crashing their lips together for a sloppy kiss.

Their tongues battle each other for dominance, saliva being exchanged and teeth clashing together. Harry pulls Niall tighter against his chest, grinding up gently.

"You called me daddy." Harry smirks, hair in his face and lips bitten, swollen and red.

"I didn't want to but my mouth went against me." Niall bites his bottom lip, pressing his and Harry's foreheads together.

"You should listen to your mouth more often then." Harry smiles, pulling at the sheets so he can wrap them around Niall's waist.

"Is it bad that I want to go for round two?"

"S'not bad at all, kitty. This time..." Harry flips them around carefully so he wouldn't hurt the Irish lad. He lays Niall on his back, pinning his arms above his head.

"I want you begging for me in this position." Harry kisses down Niall's chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you have it, the smut chapter.
> 
> Hope that was a least okay. I don't want to be too explicit during their first time sleeping together.
> 
> I have so much more dirty smut scenes up my sleeve.
> 
> Love you guys  
> ~ Annia ✌❤


	10. Make Me Scream

"Louis! Can you guys please quiet down up there?! I'm begging you!" Niall screams from downstairs, covering his head with the pillow and screaming into it.

Louis and Liam were banging like wild rabbits upstairs, Louis' moans loud and highpitched and the headboard slamming against the wall. It didn't help that Liam was groaning and grunting too. It was overall disgusting and Niall wanted to throw up.

He had to leave his bedroom and come lay down on the couch in the living room to watch television because the recently reunited couple wasn't letting any second fly by peacefully for Niall.

Call him a hypocrite but he doesn't care. At least he and Harry knew how to keep it down to a minimum. Speaking of which, the tall, lanky, cocky bastard left this morning with no warning.

Niall woke up in bed alone but he should've figured because he and Harry  _did_  agree that it was a 'no strings attached' relationship. So, it would only make it weird to wake up next to each other and have breakfast together or something.

Niall sighs, bringing the pillow back under his head. He continues to change the channel on the tv, biting his bottom lip as he contemplates whether or not he should call Harry over for another fuck.

Even though it was their first time doing it together last night, he really enjoyed Harry's c*ck. It was even bigger than he imagined and just the thought of it made him horny.

Niall shoots Harry a text, telling him him to cover over again. Not even a minute later he gets a reply that reads,  _'Knew my kitty couldn't go too long without me. Daddy made you feel good last night, huh?'_

Niall rolls his eyes, typing back with a small blush on his cheeks. He had to agree, Harry knew how to make his knees weak and he definitely knows just what to do to make Niall scream and beg for him.

_'Give me twenty minutes and I'll be right there. I'll go drop Ty off at my mum's house.'_

¤

"Is that moaning I hear?" Harry's eyebrows crease together when Niall opens the door for him.

"Yeah. Lou and Liam have been going at it all day. And to be honest, I was getting pretty horny listening to them and imagining about you being here. C'mon." Niall pulls Harry in, kicking the door closed and locking it before jumping into Harry's arms.

"Whoa, kitty." Harry chuckles, smirking down at Niall grinding himself into Harry's crotch. Niall rolls his eyes, kissing slowly on Harry's neck.

"I would tell you to stop calling me kitty but I'm super turned on right now and I need you so bad." Niall mouths against Harry's skin, marking his territory.

"Is this going to be an everyday thing? Coming over to fuck you? Because if it is, then I'm damn sure more than okay with it." Harry supports Niall by cupping the blonde's ass cheeks, walking them over to Niall's couch where he lays Niall down on it.

"As you should be. I don't just let anyone in between my legs." And part of Niall was kind of speaking from vulnerability. He actually trusted Harry for some reason. Even though this was just a f*ck and bye type of thing, he trusted Harry with his body.

"You taste so sweet." Harry was already licking at Niall's thighs after pulling the lad's sweatpants off. Niall wasn't wearing any boxers underneath so it was easier to access his parts.

Niall keens, running his hands through Harry's hair as he arches his back when he feels Harry's tongue poking at his slit.

Harry teases Niall a bit, kissing, licking and sucking everywhere else except for his member. He pushes Niall's thighs completely apart before pushing his legs and licking a stripe up his hole.

He pushed his tongue in easily because Niall was still a bit loose from the night before.

"Your tongue is golden. Oh fu-ahh." Niall gasps, tightening his hold on Harry's hair when Harry starts to tongue f*ck him roughly, lapping harshly at his heat.

As Niall's moans increased and got louder, Louis' moans from upstairs did the same and it ended up being a competition between the two of who could moan the loudest.

By the time Harry had Niall bent over the side of the couch and started ramming into him crazily, Niall was completely falling apart. He came twice already and Harry was only just getting started.

"Ha-HARRY!" Niall screams, body jerking forwards. His hair was sticking up in every direction and his mouth was formed in a perfect little 'o' shape while he took the d*ck like a pro.

"Mmm. F*ck yes." Harry chuckles deeply, spreading Niall's ass cheeks, spitting on his hole before stroking him deeply.

Niall was moaning, whimpering and panting, his nails digging into the couch while Harry pummeled him from behind.

When Harry pulled Niall's hair roughly, making him crane his neck so he can look back at the green-eyed man, Niall was shooting his load between his legs, back arching in while Harry released inside of him.

They kissed roughly through their orgasms, Harry sucking Niall's whole mouth into his, in a sexy, sloppy manner. Niall wrapped his arm around Harry's neck and let the latter ravish him completely.

_Boy did his daddy know how to fuck._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very brief smut because I owe it to you all after taking so long to update.
> 
> Kitty and his daddy though?
> 
> Why is Narry so hot?
> 
> ~ Annia <3


	11. Netflix & Chill

**A Couple Of Weeks Later**

**Sexy** **Asshole ❤** **:**

_Come over tonight._  
**Received: 5:16 pm**

**Sexy Asshole ❤** **:**

_To do what exactly? I have plans tonight._  
**Sent: 5:17 pm**

**Sexy Asshole ❤:**

_We can just watch movies on Netflix and chill._  
**Received: 5:18 pm**

**Sexy Asshole ❤:**

_I'm not stupid, Harry. Netflix and chill is code for fucking._

_Why don't you just ask me straight up?_  
**Sent: 5:20 pm**

**Sexy Asshole ❤:**

_I thought I would sound more respectful if I said Netflix and chill._  
**Received: 5:21 pm**

**Sexy Asshole ❤:**

_I don't think there's a respectful way to ask someone to come over and fuck. But you know I could never say no to you asshole._  
**Sent** **: 5:23 pm**

**Sexy Asshole ❤:**

_But I'm your asshole ;)_  
**Received: 5:24 pm**

**Sexy Asshole ❤:**

_No way. My asshole is pretty. You're not._  
**Sent: 5:25 pm**

**Sexy Asshole ❤:**

_Excuse me kitty but you seemed to love calling me hot and sexy when I was between your legs._  
**Received: 5:26 pm**

**Sexy Asshole ❤:**

_And that's the only place you will be getting those compliments._  
**Sent: 5:27 pm**

**Sexy Asshole ❤:**

_You're mean but I love it._  
**Received: 5:28 pm**

**Sexy Asshole ❤:**

_Of course you do. Everybody loves me._  
**Sent: 5:29 pm**

**Sexy Asshole ❤:**

_I didn't say I love YOU. I said I love 'it' which means I love the fact that you are mean._  
**Received: 5:31 pm**

**Sexy Asshole ❤:**

_Fuck you._  
**Sent: 5:31 pm**

**Sexy Asshole ❤:**

_You've already done that, babe._  
**Received: 5:32 pm**

**Sexy Asshole ❤:**

_Then let me do it again._  
**Sent: 5:33 pm**

**Sexy Asshole ❤:**

_What's stopping you?_  
**Received: 5:34 pm**

**Sexy Asshole ❤:**

_Your house is far._  
**Sent: 5:35 pm**

**Sexy Asshole ❤:**

_Get your pretty ass over here._  
**Received: 5:36 pm**

**Sexy Asshole ❤:**

_Do you promise we'll skip Netflix and get straight to chillin'?_  
**Sent: 5:38 pm**

**Sexy Asshole ❤:**

_I promise baby boy._  
**Received: 5:38 pm**

**Sexy Asshole ❤:**

_Don't call me that._  
**Sent: 5:39 pm**

**Sexy Asshole ❤:**

_You don't want me to call you anything. First kitty and now this. What do you want me to call you then?_  
**Received: 5:41 pm**

**Sexy Asshole ❤:**

_I don't know. Just not...baby boy._  
**Sent: 5:42 pm**

**Sexy Asshole ❤:**

_But you are MY baby boy._  
**Received: 5:43 pm**

**Sexy Asshole ❤:**

_Do you mean that or are you just fucking with my feelings?_  
**Sent: 5:45 pm**

**Sexy Asshole ❤:**

_I mean that kitty. I'm your asshole and you're my baby boy._  
**Received: 5:46 pm**

**Sexy Asshole ❤:**

_Yeah my asshole ❤_  
**Sent: 5:47 pm**

**Sexy Asshole ❤:**

_Now come over and let daddy fuck you._  
**Received: 5:48 pm**

**Sexy Asshole ❤:**

_Omw daddy._  
**Sent: 5:49 pm**


	12. The Troubled Sister

"Harry, don't you think we should go visit your sister?" Anne asked her son, taking a seat at the dining table where Harry was at.

"No. She has a couple of weeks left until she can get out. Mum, you know we're supposed to let her stay in there until she gets herself together. Us going to see her will only distract her." Harry speaks in a calming tone, lifting his mug to his mouth to drink some of his coffee.

"I know, darling but I just miss her so much." Anne sighs, scratching her arm.

"Tyler does too." Harry plays with the rings on his fingers, looking down at them since they seemed like the most interesting thing in the world.

"My poor grandson. I can't even begin to imagine how he's feeling." Anne lowers her voice.

Tyler was taking a nap in the living room. Anne would be taking care of her grandchild for the next few days, giving Harry a couple of days off to himself.

"He's pretty laid back about it. I mean, he's having a blast with me and his babysitter." Harry chuckles as Niall runs through his mind.

He found himself thinking about the sweetly sarcastic boy way too much lately. And when he thinks about someone too much, it usually ends up bad between them.

But Harry doesn't want his and Niall's friendship or whatever they have to end. It was special, in its own f ucked up way.

¤

"C'mere. I haven't seen you all day." Niall practically jumps on Harry when Harry walks into his bedroom. He asked the Irish lad to stay over after they fooled around last night. Harry had left Niall sleeping when he went to go drop Tyler off at his mother's.

"Mmm, did you miss me that much?" Harry chuckles, unbuttoning his shirt while Niall tugs him towards the giant bed.

"I did. You left and never came back." Niall unbuttons the rest of Harry's shirt, pushing it off of the tall man's shoulders. He sits down on the bed, kissing down Harry's hard pecs and sucking on his navel.

"I'm starting to worry that we have way too much sex. Is that healthy?" Harry unbuckles his belt, lifting Niall up by his thighs so he can place him in the middle of the bed.

"Healthy or not. It feels too damn good to stop." Niall bites his bottom lip seductively with a smirk when Harry unzips his jeans. Niall pulls Harry down on top of him by hooking his finger onto the latter's chain necklace.

Harry chuckles deeply in agreement, capturing Niall's lips in his. He lays in between Niall's legs and rubs his hand up and down Niall's thigh. Niall sucks onto Harry's lips, trying to shove Harry's pants down. Harry moves his big warm hands to Niall's inner thighs, cupping the pale flesh.

"I want you to f uck me so hard, Harry." Niall whispers into Harry's mouth, reaching a hand between them so he can pull Harry's c ock out and pump it slowly.

Niall was addicted to Harry's p enis. He really was. He just loves how big and fat it is. He loves it whenever Harry is buried deep inside of him, making him feel full and stuffed to the point he can cum just from that.

"How hard, kitty? Do you want me to pound you until your knees are shaking or rip you open and make your back hurt for days?" Harry sucks onto Niall's neck, moving down to his collarbones and his chest.

"Both, daddy." Niall moans, rubbing his thumb over Harry's slit. Niall was starting to have a daddy kink, getting extremely turned on whenever he and Harry spoke dirty to each other.

Harry sucks one of Niall's nipples into his mouth, opening his bedside drawer to pull out a clear, sparkling dildo and some strawberry scented lube.

"Wait, what the hell is that for?" Niall pulls Harry's head off of his nipple. Harry leans down and sucks onto Niall's bottom lip, turning the boy over on his stomach.

"You want to be ripped open right? Well I'm going to f uck you with my c ock and this dildo at the same time. Think you can handle it?" Harry presses light, open-mouthed kisses up Niall's back, Niall letting out a shaky breath beneath him.

"But isn't that-."

"Shhh, relax. I got you." Harry cuts Niall off, holding the bottle of lube between his teeth so he can use his hands to spread Niall's perfect little round ass cheeks open.

Harry presses his teeth down on the bottle to push out the lube, moving his head side to side and up and down so he can drizzle the cold liquid on his lover's hole.

"F uck, that's so cold." Niall shivers, grabbing one of the fluffy white pillows to hold onto.

Harry removes the bottle from his mouth, pouring a generous amount of lube on his hand so he can rub it on his d ick and the large dildo.

He circles Niall's rim with the tip of the sparkling toy, twisting it around so he can push it in easily. Niall lets out a very loud, pornographic moan, pushing his ass back.

"You like that? You're such a c ockslut." Harry leans down to whisper in Niall's ear, positioning his cock on top of the dildo so he can push into Niall.

"F uck. That burns." Niall gasps, squeezing the pillow. Harry lets the dildo go after he's ball deep inside of Niall. When he thrusts in and out, the dildo would follow along so he wouldn't have to keep holding it.

"Harry." Niall whispers, licking his lips when Harry gives him some nice, long strokes. Niall felt stretched and full but after a while, it started to feel good.

Niall opens his mouth to let out a silent scream when Harry bites his shoulder blade and starts f ucking into him hard.

"S hit." Niall shivers, spreading his legs further apart like the little w hore he is.

"Even with two c ocks inside of you, you're still so tight." Harry groans in Niall's neck, sucking yet another hickey into his skin. Niall moans, grinding his ass back onto Harry's d ick and the dildo.

Harry wraps his arm around Niall's neck and picks up his pace, slamming into the blonde with no mercy. Niall gasps, whimpering slightly. He lets go of the pillow and grabs onto Harry's tattooed arm that's around his neck instead. His fingers dig into Harry's skin with each jam into his sweet bundle of nerves.

"F uck, I'll never get tired of f ucking you, baby. You feel so goddamn good around me. So tight. So warm." Harry says into Niall's ear, mounting Niall into the mattress.

"Yes, daddy. That's the spot. Right there, Haz. Keep going, f uck." Niall moans, face red and flushed. Harry chuckles deeply in his neck, pushing his free hand down between Niall's legs so he can cup the Irish lad's p enis in his large palm.

"Ow." Niall shrieks, eyes rolling in the back of his head when Harry rolls his balls in his fingers and squeezes onto his d ick.

"Harry. Harry, deeper please. Deeper, baby." Niall croaks out, his toes curling when Harry obeys his wishes.

Harry's groaning and grunting got louder with each thrust he made into Niall. He rubs up against Niall's prostate and pulls out just so he can slam back in ten times harder and pummel Niall until the latter is screaming out profanity.

"Do you like that? You like me f ucking you into oblivion and mounting your sweet little ass from behind? Hmm?" Harry licks Niall's cheek, rolling and grinding his hips into the boy. He squeezes his c ock once again causing Niall to scream and slap his arm repeatedly.

"Yes! Yes, I like it, daddy! I love it when you f uck me this hard! Make me forget my name." Niall screams, thighs shaking against the sheets.

"Let me cum, please. F uck, I need to cum so bad, daddy." Niall pleads, letting Harry kiss him roughly to shut him up. He whimpers and whines in Harry's mouth, panting heavily when he feels the heat coiling in his stomach.

"Ajabduhsahhduh." Niall moans incoherently in Harry's mouth, biting the bigger man's tongue gently.

Harry sucks on Niall's tongue, pulling out along with the dildo so he can flip Niall over on his back. Niall's chest heaves up and down since he was running out of breath. Harry grabs the boy's legs and props them on his shoulders before he slams in with no warning.

Niall screams, scratching Harry's chest while he squeezes his eyes shut.

"Harry, what the f uck?" Niall whimpers, purposely clenching around his lover tightly. Goosebumps rise on Harry's skin as he feels the tightness around his d ick.

"You trying to stop my blood circulation or something?" Harry presses their foreheads together, driving in and out of the blonde.

"Were you trying to send me to the hospital?" Niall retorts, rolling his eyes but immediately regretting so when Harry lands a hard, stinging slap to his ass cheek.

"I hate you." Niall moans, arching his back before cupping Harry's face.

"No you don't. You can never hate me no matter how hard you try." Harry smirks, kissing Niall softly.

"Oh yeah? What makes you say that?" Niall moves his legs down from Harry's shoulders and wraps them around the latter's back instead so he can pull him in deeper.

"Well first off, I'm the only one who puts up with your slick mouth and second, I'm the only one who knows exactly how you like to be f ucked. I'm the only one who knows all the right places to touch." Harry smiles, rubbing Niall's ass gently.

"All the right places to kiss." Harry kisses Niall's sweet spot on his neck, right on his vein where he usually sucks a hickey into. Niall was already sporting a plethora of lovebites and hickeys around his neck and chest, Harry decided to not scatter more. For now.

"And all the right places to hit." Harry rams into Niall's male g-spot.

"Shut up." Niall blushes a little, kissing Harry again. This time, he takes his time to kiss him, moaning ever so softly in his mouth while Harry f ucks him until he's having a body shaking orgasm.

¤

"Are you okay?" Niall runs his fingertips along Harry' broad, tattooed and scratched up chest where he had his head rested. The scratches were from Niall of course.

"Yeah, I think so." Harry sighs, looking up at his ceiling.

Niall was only asking because the green-eyed male seemed very distant. He didn't like that. Usually Harry would be cracking some jokes or aggravating Niall to the point Niall just started playfully arguing back with him. But Harry was unusually quiet and that was very weird.

Sure, Niall and Harry are nothing more but lovers and friends but that doesn't mean he can't try to comfort him in some way.

"What's on your mind?" Niall turns Harry's chin with his finger so Harry is looking down at him.

"My sister." Harry sighs again, rubbing Niall's shoulder with his thumb.

"Ohh, she's coming home soon, isn't she?" Niall asks softly, pushing his fingers into Harry's hair so he can massage his scalp soothingly.

"Yeah and I don't really want Tyler around her when she gets back. I know he's not _my_ kid but my sister has done some pretty terrifying things around him that I just want him to forget about."

"She's in rehab though, hopefully that'll change her a bit." Niall says.

"She won't change, Niall. She's been to rehab twice already and it's the same thing everytime she comes out. She acts like she's changed and she's clean but then a week later she's back on drugs. She used to smoke around Tyler and make the poor kid believe it was powdery candy. You know she almost made him smoke weed in front of me? She was drunk, she didn't know what she was doing. I remember yelling at her and then taking Tyler with me for that whole week. I had to pressure the poor boy to tell me if she's ever tried to do that to him before. He cried because he didn't know what was going on, he just wanted everyone to stop talking badly about his mother." Harry rubs his hands up and down his face.

"It'll be okay, Harry. Tyler-."

"I'm so sick and tired of everyone saying everything will be okay. It's a f ucking lie. They told me it would be okay three years ago and my sister ended up in prison the next day. Nothing is ever f ucking okay." Harry pushed Niall off of him carefully before getting out of his bed. He bent over and grabbed his boxer briefs off of the floor before slipping them on his naked lower half.

"Harry." Niall calls out for the lad but Harry was already walking out of the bedroom and slamming the door closed.

Niall sighs, rolling his eyes.


	13. The Mouth Helper

"Uncle Hawy, when mommy come home?" Tyler crawled into his uncle's lap.

It was almost time for the toddler to go to bed. He was already in his pajamas, waiting for Harry to bring up him upstairs and tuck him in.

"Soon, bub. You miss her, don't you?" Harry sighs, wrapping his arm around the small boy to keep him on his lap so he won't fall.

Tyler nods, leaning his head against Harry's chest.

"You'll get to see her soon, I promise." Harry kisses the top of his nephew's head, smiling when Tyler grabs Harry's large hand to play with his long, ring clad fingers.

"Did you have fun at nana's house?" Harry asks, trying his best to change the subject.

He had picked up Tyler from Anne's house this morning, the toddler's couple of days with his grandma being over.

"Yes! She make me cookies!" Tyler suddenly screamed in excitement, staring up at Harry with his big, doe eyes.

Harry's face brightens and he laughs, flipping through the channels on the television.

"What kind of cookies did nana make you?"

And Tyler went on and on about how Anne made him chocolate chip cookies. He never stopped ranting until Harry brought him upstairs to brush his teeth so he can go to bed.

¤

"NiNi!" Tyler screams, running in to hug Niall's legs tightly.

"Hey booger. How was school?" Niall shouts excitedly, picking up the three year old and holding him on his hip.

Tyler scrunches his cute little face up at the new nickname his babysitter just gave him. He shakes his head frantically, grabbing Niall's cheek.

"Bad name. I don't like it. Boogers are nasty." Tyler speaks, causing Harry to let out a loud laugh and Niall to chuckle.

"Fine fine. I won't call you booger." Niall laughs, kissing the boy's cheek before setting him down on the ground.

"Go to the dining room and take out your homework so we can get started. I'll be there in a few minutes, okay?" Niall ruffles Tyler's hair, bending down to the boy's level.

"Okay. I take some cookies too! Bye Uncle Hawy!" Tyler turns to Harry and waves before running into the living room and then heading to the kitchen with his tiny backpack on his back.

Harry shuts the front door behind him once he and Niall are alone, moving forward with a smirk so he can wrap an arm around the latter's waist.

"What the fuck are you doing, Harry?" Niall crosses his arms over his chest, glaring at the curly haired lad.

"Getting a kiss." Harry captures Niall's pink, pouty lips in his before the blonde can reply back with a snarky comment.

"Stop it, Harry." Niall mumbles in Harry's mouth, hands on the bigger man's chest but Harry wasn't having it.

"Why? You know you like it. I'm the only one who gets to kiss you like this." Harry grabs Niall's ass cheeks in his hands and squeezes them, pulling Niall flush against his body.

"Oh please. And if I'm fucking someone else?" Niall grabs Harry's jaw with his fingers, shoving his tongue down the boy's throat.

"You aren't because you won't spread these legs for nobody else but me." Harry smirks, a smug feeling washing over him. He pulls Niall against him harder, biting onto the boy's lip. Niall struggles in Harry's grip, growing a little horny just by the mind blowing kiss.

"Don't flatter yourself." Niall finally pulls away with a loud gasp and pushes Harry's chest away, licking his swollen lips.

"Oh c'mon. You know it's true. You'll spread your legs for me faster than you can even blink." Harry bites his bottom lip seductively, Niall smacking his bicep and sending him a nasty glower.

"Are you okay?" Niall finds himself asking as he flips his hair around back in place.

"Course I am. Why wouldn't I be?" Harry runs his fingers through his long hair, already knowing what Niall was leading to but he really didn't want to talk about it.

"Because of the other day. We were talking about your sister and then you just barged out of the room." Niall shrugs, trying to remain calm so Harry wouldn't think he was nagging him or anything.

"I'm fine, kitty. Just didn't want to talk about it anymore. Sorry for walking away like that though." Harry grabs Niall's hand.

"You don't need to apo-." Niall waves Harry off, trying to hide the fact that he was a little surprised that Harry was trying to say sorry.

"Bullshit. I know you felt disrespected because I slammed the door." Harry smirks, lifting Niall's chin.

"Well kind of but it doesn't matter." Niall whispers, looking up at Harry with his blue orbs. Harry leans down and kisses Niall again, more gently this time. Niall wraps his hand behind Harry's head and kisses back with just as much force, his other hand still being held by Harry.

"I'll see you tonight." Harry pulls away with a wink, kissing Niall's forehead before landing a playful slap to his ass.

"Piece of shit. You can't be serious for one minute!" Niall groans in annoyance, hand rubbing his sore bottom.

Harry laughs as he walks out of the front door, jogging down the porch steps to get to his car.

Niall closes the front door and locks it, letting out a long sigh with a shake of his head.

"What you and Uncle Hawy do?" Tyler's little voice questions which causes Niall to turn around with a gasp leaving his lips due to being surprised.

Niall's eyes widen like a deer caught in headlights. He opens and closes his mouth like a fish out of water but he couldn't bring himself to explain to a three-year old boy why he was locking lips with his uncle.

Niall chuckles nervously, slowly moving forward to go grab Tyler's little hand.

"I had to help him get something out of his mouth." Niall answers, leading the toddler back to the dining room.


	14. I Don't Want This Anymore

_**Time jump. Couple of weeks later.** _

For the past few weeks, whenever Harry goes to the studio to produce songs for underground artists, he always finds himself in a bad headspace. He doesn't know if it's because of his sister's situation or maybe because of Niall.

Although Harry came off as the slutty type, he still wants something serious with the blonde. A serious relationship that is. He was kind of getting tired of just using Niall as a fuck buddy. Even though they both agreed that that's all they were ever going to be, Harry caught feelings too quickly.

Let's face it, it was bound to happen anyway. Friends with benefits never last because someone always ends up falling in love. Or in this case, a cocky asshole and a naughty babysitter with benefits. Harry doesn't know about love but he knows he definitely feels something pretty deep for the sassy Irish blonde.

If it was that difficult to sauce Niall up and get him to sleep with him in the first place, he can't even begin to imagine how hard it would be to get Niall to go out on a date with him. But maybe Niall felt the same way so it wouldn't be all that difficult, right?

¤

"I didn't do my best today. I disappointed my artist and..." Harry sighs, reflecting on what happened at the studio earlier.

Niall was kissing his neck all over while unbuttoning Harry's wild button down shirt that exposed his tatted chest, at the same time. Everything Harry was saying to him was going through one ear and out the other. Fuck that, that one ear didn't even accept Harry's words. The words made a straight U-turn and Niall didn't even pay attention to them. He should feel bad because Harry was trying to really have a conversation and vent to him but Niall was super horny right now. He hasn't fucked Harry in nearly three days and he felt like a bitch in heat.

"I don't know what I was thinking when I was trying to remain celibate all this year when I had you to fuck." Niall unbuttons Harry's jeans after getting his shirt off. He pushes Harry down on his bed before pushing his own boxers down his legs and throwing his shirt off.

He straddles Harry hips and leans down to kiss the curly-haired lad.

"I'm trying to have a conversation with you, Niall." Harry groans in frustration, grabbing Niall's wrists to stop the latter's hands from reaching his lower region.

"And I'm trying to get your cock inside of me. We can still talk while I ride you, Harry. I'm horny as fuck and-."

"You know what?" Harry nearly growls, pushing Niall off of him roughly so the blonde lands on his back on the bed. Harry gets up, bending down to pick up his shirt from the ground.

Niall lays there, butt ass naked on the bed with a raised brow. Harry confused him to no end and what he just pulled right now just annoyed the hell out of him.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Niall shakes his head, sitting up and then sitting on his knees.

"I can't have one decent conversation with you without you jumping my bones. I get it, we fuck alot and we use each other to let off some steam but is it a crime for me to just want to talk to you about how my day went? Fucking unbelievable." Harry buttoned his pants and went to find his phone and car keys.

Niall bites his bottom lip, grabbing the sheet before wrapping it around his hips.

"Harry, if I remember correctly you were the one who wanted us to just be-."

"I know that, Niall! Fuck, I know what I wanted! But that's not what I want anymore!" Harry yells, turning around to face Niall whose blue eyes were wide and full of shock.

Niall's heart was racing a mile per second right now and he felt like he was going to collapse. What did Harry mean by that? Does that mean he was catching feelings for him too? Because Lord knows that Niall has been struggling with this whole fuck buddies thing. He wanted Harry as more than a lover.

"Forget I ever said anything. This whole situation between me and you is fucked up and I honestly don't have the energy to do it anymo-."

"No no no no no." Niall practically flew off the bed, stumbling over to Harry with the sheet still wrapped around his hips. He held it closed with one hand, cupping Harry's face with his other once he finally reached him. "Go ahead. Tell me what you want? You said this is not what you want anymore so what do you want now?" Niall asked Harry softly, moving closer so he can press their bodies together. Compared to Harry's large, tall frame, Niall was just a little boy.

He removed his hand from holding the sheet, letting his and Harry's bodies hold it together. He cupped the other side of Harry's cheek with his now free hand and stroked the man's cheekbones.

"I want you, Niall. I'm tired of just coming around for a quick fuck when really all I want to do is be able to talk to you and do things together that I don't do with anyone else. Instead of jumping each other and having sex all the time, I want to be able to take you out and...and-." Harry's eyebrows crease as he rants, Niall cutting him off with the softest of kisses. Harry wraps his arms around Niall's waist and moves his lips with the babysitter's own.

"I thought I was going to have to sit around and secretly have feelings for you while you go off and find someone else but still use me as your sex toy." Niall sighs after pulling away from Harry's lips. Harry presses their foreheads together, shaking his head with a lick of his lips.

"You're not a sex toy. You were never a sex toy and you never will be." Harry says firmly, earning a small nod from Niall.

Niall pulls away so he can tug Harry towards his king sized bed. He climbs on top of it and lays down, patting the spot next to him.

Harry raises a brow in amusement.

"Come and tell me about your day, asshole." Niall smiles, unwrapping the sheet from his hips so he can get under the cream colored duvet instead.

Harry laughs, taking his shirt off, kicking his jeans down his legs and walking around to the side of the bed so he can slide in.

As soon as he lays down next to Niall, Niall climbs on top of him and lays his whole body down on top of Harry. He places his chin in the middle of Harry's chest, tracing small shapes around Harry's tattoos with the tips of his fingers.

"I'm listening." Niall whispers, tangling their legs together.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why is Narry so damn cute?
> 
> Damn, I really need to update this book more often. I honestly don't know why I take ages to update.
> 
> Comment #stillherehoe if you haven't given up on this book yet and you actually read this author's note.
> 
> Love you guys xx
> 
> ~ Annia ❤


	15. Don't Stop, Daddy

"Harry, get off." Niall groans loudly, attempting to push Harry off of his body with his little arms. Harry shakes his head 'no', leaning down to kiss Niall's neck.

Niall laughs under Harry's large, buff physique. "Stupid asshole." Niall huffs, wrapping his arms around Harry's neck with a tiny smile on his face.

"But I'm your asshole." Harry smirks, peppering feather-like kisses on Niall's jaw, chin and cheeks.

"Nah, not really. My asshole is pretty. You're not." Niall smirks, his fingertips dancing along Harry's ear.

"You're so mean. Remind me again what I ever saw in you." Harry scoffs, earning a slap to the back of his head.

"My beauty duh. I mean, c'mon baby just look at these eyes." Niall pretends to flip his imaginary hair from his shoulder, batting his eyelashes up at Harry innocently.

Harry smiles fondly, pressing their lips together. "I do love your eyes." Harry hums, forest green orbs connecting with electric blue ones.

Niall tries his best to fight off the blush threatening to appear on his cheekbones. If there was one thing he hated, it was blushing. But Harry seemed to make him do that alot lately and he abhors it.

"Why?" He rubs his fingers in Harry's scalp, relaxing underneath his lover. Harry wasn't his boyfriend but they were lovers. They haven't put a title on their relationship yet but he does know that they were no longer friends with benefits. After that whole ordeal went down the other day, Niall feels like Harry is someone he can be in a serious relationship with. They both mean something to one another and the feelings went deeper than just casual, nonmeaningful sex.

"They let me know how you're feeling despite whatever you tell me. When you're upset, they get glossy and hollow. When you're turned on, they get dark. So dark that someone would think you're angry but you're not. And when you're angry, oh gosh, you look so hot when you're angry babe. Your eyes hold this fiery gaze and they can make even a serial killer feel intimidated. But when you're happy, I feel like I can see right through you." Harry whispers, caressing Niall's cheek with his thumb.

"How do you do that shit?" Niall shakes his head, a look of disbelief on his face but a look of adoration in his eyes. They never once break eye contact, their bare chests pressed together where they're laying down on Niall's bed.

Harry simply chuckles in response, clicking his tongue. "It wouldn't be as meaningful if I just flat out told you, now would it?"

"Don't get smart with me. That's my job." Niall flicks Harry's ear.

"Right. And my job is to be the cocky asshole." Harry rolls his eyes.

"And you're doing a terrible job at it because now you're turning into some sappy romantic." Niall retorts.

"So you rather me treat you like a sex object and fuck you all the time instead?"

"I didn't say that. But it doesn't hurt to fuck me all the time."

"Kind of will when I fuck you so hard you won't be able to walk."

"Harry." Niall whines, covering Harry's back with his duvet before pulling the lad closer.

"Kitten." Harry smirks, one hand reaching down to slip inside of Niall's briefs. He cups the blonde's ass cheek, a laugh escaping his lips when Niall crashes their lips together eagerly.

"Stop calling me that." Niall whispers, mouth moving against Harry's passionately.

"Do you really want me to stop?" Harry whispers, kissing Niall's reddened cheekbones. Niall shakes his head 'no', getting lost in Harry's dreamy eyes. "Never." Niall admits, pulling Harry closer before pushing the latter on his back.

"What are you doing, babe?" Harry raises a brow, allowing Niall to pull his boxers off of his legs. Harry lays there naked, watching as Niall then starts to take his own briefs off. 

"Getting us naked, duh." Niall scoffs, straddling Harry's hips. Harry brings his hands up to grab onto Niall's hips gently, rubbing his sides up and down.   
"I see that, kitten. But wh-."

"Stop asking so many questions Haz." Niall sighs with a roll of his eyes, rubbing his hands up Harry's chest before leaning down to capture his lips in a searing, passionate kiss. Harry hums, caressing Niall's back softly. 

Niall grinds his ass on Harry's d ick, trying to get his lover hard. Harry groans from beneath him, kneading Niall's ass cheeks in his hands.

"I could ride you all day." Niall moans against Harry's lips once the latter's member was pushed inside of him, raw. He throws his head back and gyrates his hips in circles in order to get Harry deeper inside of him.

"I'm not stopping you." Harry groans in Niall's neck, sucking at the skin there. Niall grinds back and forth, clenching around Harry's wide girth as pleasure starts to build up in his body.

Niall presses their lips together, fingers tugging at Harry's hair and he starts lifting his hips up and slamming them back down on Harry's c ock with a loud, pornographic moan.

"That's right, baby. Take my d ick. Let me know who it belongs to." Harry grips the back of Niall's neck, other hand slapping Niall's ass repeatedly. Niall hisses, purring Harry's name as he rides him faster and harder.

"F uck, do that again Haz." Niall's pain kink was hitting him full force and with every slap Harry's giant hand planted on his ass cheek, the flesh jiggled. His ass was red, the hand prints clearly visible. Harry sucked Niall's lips into his mouth and f ucked up into the babysitter roughly.

"Just like that, Harry. F uck, babe yes!" Niall lets out a high-pitched scream, back arched inwards while he f ucked himself down onto Harry's pulsing member.

"F uck, kitten. You're so tight around me. Feels so good." Harry grunts, chest heaving up and down as he spreads Niall's ass cheeks and holds them apart. Niall wraps his arms around Harry's shoulders, lips against Harry's cheek.

Harry flips them over abruptly, pushing Niall down so the lad's chest is pressed into the mattress. Niall grips the sheets, back arched as he takes all Harry had to offer him with pleasure.

Harry grips Niall's shoulder with his left hand and grips the blonde's hip with his right, plowing into him from behind. Niall's mouth forms a small 'o' shape while he moans Harry's name loudly, toes curling at the burning sensation in his gut.

"Harry!" Niall throws his head back, pulling himself forward only to push back on Harry's member.

"That's the spot, oh yes!" Niall screams, slapping his hand down on the mattress while Harry f ucks him into another universe.

"Cum for daddy, kitten. Show me what you got." Harry pushes Niall down into the mattress and jams into the younger boy's prostate with no mercy, Niall screaming and scratching in pure ecstasy.

"I'm cumming daddy! Don't stop, please!" Niall clenches around Harry tightly, gripping the sheets so hard that his knuckles turn white. He grunts, eyes shut while he shoots his load between the bed and his stomach.

Harry f ucks him through his orgasm, Niall's legs shaking and Harry holding his hips so he can release his warm juices deep inside of the babysitter.

"F uck!" Harry grunts, slamming into Niall one more time before he's coating the Irish lad's walls in his white jizz. "So. Good." Harry jams in twice, shooting the last of his semen, filling his lover up to the brim.

Niall pants against the mattress, face flushed and body shuddering slightly.

"I will never get tired of you f ucking my ass senseless." Niall gulps, breathing heavily. 

Harry leans down, kissing up Niall's back and gently sucking onto the back of his neck. Niall smiles at the affection, eyes still closed while Harry sucks and licks at all his skin.

"Tell me when you're ready for another round, kitty." Harry sucks on Niall's earlobe, finally turning Niall's neck so they can connect their mouths and start making out passionately.

Harry rubs his hands over Niall's slightly bruised ass cheeks, Niall shoving his tongue further into his mouth.

"Flip me over and start again, daddy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter gave me some major feels.
> 
> And it turned me on.
> 
> Comment #wetallover if you enjoyed this chapter
> 
> Love you guys xx
> 
> ~ Annia ❤


	16. You Know What Else Is Long?

"You know what I'm going to start calling you?" Niall smirks while he and Harry walk up the steps that lead to the main entrance of the courthouse.

"Oh great, what's my name now?" Harry rolls his eyes, shaking his head fondly when Niall slaps his ass.

When they reach the top of the stairs, Niall hooks his arm with Harry's, laying his head on the latter's shoulder.

"Daddy long legs." Niall bursts out laughing, holding his leg out straight to demonstrate how long Harry's leg was.

"That's not even funny." Harry stops walking, turning his head slightly to glare at Niall. He tried to hide his smile, he didn't want to laugh but the nickname was pretty funny, and damn accurate.

"Oh c'mon. Besides, you know what else is long." Niall bites his bottom lip seductively, hand brushing over Harry's clothed member.

"Plus, you're daddy and you have long legs." Niall cackles, bending over to slap his knee.

"Finally! You admit that I'm daddy. Ohh kitten you're in for a long night." Harry smirks, wrapping an arm around Niall's waist after the babysitter stands up straight.

"Haz, I admitted you were daddy a long time ago." Niall rolls his eyes, referring to the many times the name has slipped from his mouth during sex.

"Yeah but I've always wanted to hear you actually say it. Not moan it." Harry grips Niall's ass cheek, kissing his lover's cheek.

"Okay now you're having way too much fun with this. C'mon, we're going to be late." Niall intertwined their fingers and started walking again but got pulled back because Harry didn't move. The green eyed bloke stays frozen in place, tightening his hold on Niall's hand.

"Babe c'mon. You're going to be late for your meeting." Niall walks back to stand in front of Harry, bringing his hands up to rub Harry's chest soothingly.

"It's okay to be nervous but you can't walk away now. Tyler deserves this, remember? You're doing this for him, for his well-being. And you know what? You're not alone, I'm going to be sitting right there in that waiting room waiting for you once you come out. I'm here with you every step of the way so where's my cocky asshole at hmm? Man up daddy long legs." Niall smiles assuringly, mentally patting himself on the back when Harry lets out a throaty chuckle.

"I can do this." Harry nods, pressing a long, loving kiss to Niall's lips. Niall stumbles backwards but Harry catches him with his arm. Niall wraps his arms around Harry's neck and kisses back with passion and emotion, his heartbeat picking up with every passing second.

Harry pulls away from the kiss with a loud smooch, smiling lovingly at Niall.

"C'mon, wanna get this over with." Harry intertwines their fingers and pulls them towards the entrance, Niall gripping his chest as he breathes heavily. That kiss was unexpected and it felt so fucking great.

The only reason the unofficial couple were at the courthouse right now is for Harry's meeting with his family's lawyer, a judge and the social worker that worked with Gemma and Tyler's case last year.

Harry filed for custody over Tyler a few months ago and today he was going to find out if the judge would grant it to him or not. Gemma never responded to the papers she was served about the custody battle and Harry made sure to bring them to her in person inside of the rehabilitation center. Even then, she still didn't pay it any mind. She didn't think her brother was serious.

She gets out of rehab in a couple of days and Harry didn't want to risk Tyler going back to live with her. He doesn't care how 'clean' she comes back or say she's going to stay. There've been way too many times where Tyler's life and health have been put in danger because of her and Harry isn't going to let it happen anymore.

It really saddens him that his sister will have to have supervised visits with her own son but there comes a day when things have to be justified.

Niall bounced his knee nervously as the clock above his head ticked. Harry's been in there for an hour now and he was hoping that things were going well. Because Gemma was admitted into rehab, the judge gave Harry a hard time about his reasoning for filing custody. They wanted to give Gemma the benefit of the doubt and giving her a chance to stay clean around her son. Harry wasn't having that though, he was quick to rip out evidence that his sister would blow the chance.

Others might think that Harry was no good or he wanted to make his sister unhappy but in reality, he was doing what was right. Would you leave a three year old baby with a drug addict to be raised? Would you honestly sit back and watch a young child be exposed to all types of drugs, needles and alcohol at such an early age?

Harry is only saving a life over here, his nephew's life. He might not be Tyler's father but he's damn close biological wise.

"How did it go?! What happened?! What'd the judge say?!" Niall flew out of his chair and bombarded Harry with questions once the court room door had opened to reveal his lover.

Harry keeps a straight face, letting out a small sigh. He could see that Niall was visibly disappointed because of Harry's facial expression.

"I can't believe it. That's not fair, Tyler doesn't deserve tha-." Niall started angrily, running his fingers through his hair frustratingly.

"Babe, babe calm down I have custody." Harry exclaims happily and Niall screams, jumping into Harry's arms.

"Oh my, you jerk you made me think you didn't." Niall groans, kissing Harry's lips repeatedly.

"I can't believe we have custody! He's going to be so much happier! Harry, let's pick him up from school early!" Niall rambles excitedly, arms and legs wrapped around Harry's torso like a koala.

"We?" Harry raises a curious brow, trying to hide his smirk.

"Of course we. As in us? You thought I was going to let you do this alone? Oh no no no. Even if we're not an official couple or anything, I'm not going to let you handle Tyler all by yourself. Your mum has her own life and she's married, she isn't always gonna be able to watch after him for you when you're at work. That's why I'm his babysitter and I love my little munchkin so yes we." Niall jumps down from Harry's body and says adamantly, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Do you want to be an official couple?" Harry smirks, walking closer so he can place his hands on Niall's hips.

"Harry what are you on about?" Niall eyes Harry closely.

"Pwease say yes so uncle Hawy stop talk." Tyler comes running out of the court room, hugging Niall's leg tightly as he looks up at his babysitter with big, doe eyes.

"Oh my gosh, Ty. When did you get here, bub?" Niall gasps, squatting down to Tyler's level so he can pull the tiny boy into a tight hug. He kisses Tyler's head, running his fingers through the toddler's hair.

"I here before you. Mimi get me from school." Tyler grins happily, pointing to the young woman dressed in business attire who was standing at the end of the hall talking to a tall man.

"She's the social worker. Her name is Marriam but Tyler can't pronounce it so he calls her Mimi. Anyways, about my question, do I have the privilege of getting an answer or no?" Harry stuffs his hands into the front pockets of his dress pants, that evil little smirk that Niall loves but hates at the same time still displayed on his lips.

Niall stands up, a hand remaining on Tyler's head.

"Say yes." Tyler tugs at Niall's tight jeans, looking up at Niall innocently. His heart melts at how adorable the toddler was and it reminds him of how proud he is of Harry for doing this. Tyler doesn't deserve to suffer, he deserves a fun, memorable childhood filled with laughs, ice cream and love. A whole bunch of fucking love.

"I'm sorry, what was the question again?" Niall smirks, biting his bottom lip while his heart pounds against the cavity of his chest. He couldn't believe this was happening right now and he wanted to throw up in happiness. If that even makes sense.

"Let me rephrase it." Harry clears his throat, walking closer before picking up Niall's hand and holding it to his lips.

"Would you like to be my boyfriend, kitten?" Harry kisses the back of Niall's hand, Tyler slapping Niall's knee repeatedly. The little boy was too damn smart for his own good.

"Yes, I'd like to be your boyfriend daddy long legs. If Ty wasn't here I would've called you something else but-."

Harry cuts Niall off by crashing their lips together, trying his best to keep it PG.

"Yay now food!" Tyler jumps up and down, tugging at his uncle's dress pants.

"Uncle Hawy we go." Tyler groans, pulling at the pants a little harder.

Harry pulls away from Niall's lips with a smile, kissing his forehead. Niall had the biggest grin on his face and he intertwined their fingers before squeezing them.

"Let's go get him some food before he gets cranky." Niall chuckles, watching Harry lean down to pick Tyler up with one arm.

"Yeah, let's go get some food buddy." Harry kisses the side of Tyler's head, the toddler clapping his hands and babbling nonsense about school and what he did before the social worker picked him up.

"What datty long leg?" Tyler questions before Harry has a chance to buckle him up in the car seat.

"Niall you take this one!" Harry quickly buckles his nephew's belt before shutting the back door, Niall yelling "Are you kidding me?" in the process.

Harry was definitely not answering that question. Niall came up with the nickname, it's only right that he explains what it means.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you like most about this chapter?
> 
> Comment #daddylonglegs if you loved Harry and Tyler's little setup.


	17. Where Did You Go?

It's been both a blessing and a curse having full custody of little Tyler. Not to mention he was with Harry and Niall every single day. The days he went to school, Harry would rush to work so he can at least get something done. Meanwhile, Niall was more than happy to babysit the little boy. He brought so much happiness and positivity into Niall's life.

"How exactly does this stuff work?" Niall questions his boyfriend. He was with Harry at the studio since Harry was a music producer for underground singers.

The different buttons and switches confused the hell out of Niall and he looked at Harry with a nonplussed mien.

"It's easy, c'mere." Harry takes Niall's hand and brings the blonde towards him. Harry stands behind his lover, his front pressed to the latter's back. He guides Niall's hand to the music board, Niall purposely pushing his ass against Harry's crotch.

"I thought you wanted to learn how this works?" Harry smirks while he whispers in Niall's ear. He molds their fingers together and uses Niall's index finger to push a button. One of the many songs Harry was in the process of producing started to blare through the speakers of the studio.

"I do. But maybe there's something else you can teach me." Niall grinds his ass against Harry's crotch, smirking to himself.

"Only if you're willing to learn." Harry turns Niall around and picks him up by the backs of his thighs, setting him down on the music board.

"I'm more than willing, daddy." Niall bites Harry's earlobe gently.

¤

"Uncle Hawy! Someone at door!" Tyler shouts across the house from where he was sitting on the living room floor playing with toy cars and watching tv.

"Alright, I'm coming!" Harry comes jogging down the stairs, walking a little faster when the doorbell rings again.

Niall was in the kitchen cooking up dinner while Harry was upstairs looking for something.

"Don't run to the door. Let me answer it first." Harry points to Tyler and the toddler ignores him, eyes fixed on the Disney movie playing.

When Harry opens the door, he's caught by total surprise. The hairs on his arms stand up in discomfort and rubs his forehead when he sees his sister standing on his porch.

"I'm here to see my son since you wrongfully took him away from me." Gemma looked totally different. Her hair was cut all the way short which made her look like a boy and a little bit of more color seemed to find its way back into her skin. She wasn't as pale and thin as she was when she first went away to rehab.

"A good evening would've been nice since you're standing on my property. But because I'm such a caring little brother, you have fifteen minutes. Your visits are supposed to be supervised, you can't show up without contacting me first."

"I don't need permission to see my child, Harry. Excuse me." Gemma hugs her purse to her chest as she uninvitedly makes her way into Harry's home. She walks through the foyer and then freezes when she gets to the living room.

"You should've thought about that every time you picked up a substance you shouldn't have." Harry whispers behind her when he appears.

"T-Tyler?" Gemma croaks softly as she looks at her little boy laughing at the television screen. Tyler continues to cackle adorably, completely distracted.

"Ty, someone's here to see you." Harry's loud, deep and groggy voice expresses and Tyler whips his head around.

"Mummy!" Tyler jumps up off the ground, running as fast as his little legs can carry him when he sees his mother. Although she looked different from how she used to, the toddler knew it was her.

Gemma can't hold in her tears as she drops her purse, drops down on her knees and opens her arms so Tyler can run into them.

"Miss you, mummy." Tyler wraps his little arms tightly around his mother's neck, burying his face in hers.

Gemma sobs softly, picking Tyler up and hugging him close.

"I missed you too baby. So much." She closes her eyes and breathes a sigh of relief, rubbing the back of Tyler's head softly.

"Where go?" Tyler pulls back to ask where did she go.

"I went somewhere that helped me get better. But now I'm back and we can spend time together again."

Tyler never understood why his mother was gone for so long or why she never called. He doesn't remember clearly what she did to him when he was smaller, he's just a toddler. All he knows is one day he was with her and the next she was gone.

Harry stands with his arms crossed over his chest and he tries to keep a straight face so Gemma wouldn't get the wrong idea. He had to be tough and he couldn't just let her walk in like everything was all peaches and cream like nothing ever happened.

Niall came walking in but slowly stopped when he saw the scene.

"Is that her?" He mouths to Harry from across the room, head tilted because he doesn't remember Gemma having such short hair. She looked different and it took him a minute to realize it was the woman.

Harry nods, biting his bottom lip as Tyler sits down on the floor in front of his mom and starts telling her about school and everything he's been doing.

"I get big too. See." Tyler holds his little arms out to emphasize that he has grown. Which he has.

"I know. I bet you're as strong as Superman now huh?" Gemma chuckles, wiping her face.

"Stwonger!" Tyler shouts since he couldn't pronounce his R's perfectly yet.

"Uncle Hawy and NiNi make bacon alot. They kiss." Tyler puckers his lips and makes tiny smooching noises to imitate how Harry and Niall kiss. He giggles right after, reaching his hands up to Gemma's head.

"Why cut hair?" Tyler asks curiously, running his small fingers through his mother's short locks.

"Wanted to look like you." Gemma says truthfully, pointing to Tyler's own short brown hair.

"Ohh! And I punch girl!" Tyler yells like a lightbulb went off in his head.

"He's been hitting girls?" Gemma turns to face Harry, an eyebrow raised.

"It was one time. He knows not to do it again." Harry shrugs.

"Hello Niall." Gemma announces politely when she turns and sees Niall standing across the room.

"Hello Gemma. Nice to see you again." Niall answers with a small smile.

"Yeah right." She chuckles, waving him off playfully. "So...you two are together now?" She asks.

"Yeah." Niall answers.

"Yes. Do you have a problem with it?" Harry answers harshly.

"No, I don't Harry. You don't have to be so rude." Gemma shakes her head.

"Yeah. No rude." Tyler pouts, looking up at his uncle.

"Sorry bub." Harry sighs, speaking directly to his nephew. "I'll leave you guys alone for a bit. We'll be in the kitchen." Harry walks over to Niall.

When they leave, Harry runs his fingers through his hair, Niall rubbing his chest to relax him.

"Haz-."

"I don't trust her." Harry whispers, looking Niall directly in the eyes.

"I know but do you see how comfortable Ty feels with her? That's his mother and I doubt she'll try anything while you're here."

"I swear if she-." Harry starts angrily.

"Calm down. She can't do anything, we're both here." Niall leans up to kiss Harry's jaw since he was much shorter than the latter.

Harry sighs, wrapping an arm around Niall's shoulders and pressing their lips together, Niall's hands still on his chest.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you think Gemma will try to do anything she's not supposed to this time around? How do you feel about her being back? Should Harry just trust her?
> 
> Comment #tylerisadorable if you liked this chapter.


	18. Stroke Game On Point

"What is this?" Harry takes off his coat as he closes the door to Niall's flat a few weeks later. He's been in and out of the studio working and not to mention having to always be there whenever Gemma wants to spend time with Tyler.

It seems as though she really has changed and she hasn't done anything wrong. She's getting a job and with the little bit of money she had left before she went away, she bought a nice, beautiful child-proof condo.

"Tyler and I built some sort of fort made out of blankets and pillows but after we ate he fell asleep. He's upstairs taking a nap so I figured I might as well stay down here and wait for you." Niall stretches as he sits up.

They've barely had any time to each other ever since Gemma came back which is quite ironic.

"I missed you." Niall pouts, holding his arms up and open for Harry to come give him a hug.

"I missed you too, kitty." Harry smirks, kicking off his shoes before bending down and pressing a loving kiss to Niall's lips.

"You just had to ruin the moment, didn't you?" Niall pulls away to roll his eyes and push at Harry's chest. Harry loses his balance, landing flat on his back. Harry chuckles, watching as Niall straddles his waist.

"No, but seriously you need to make time for me. I'm a very horny person and when you're not around to fuck me, it makes me upset." Niall leans down to run his fingers through Harry's long hair.

"Oh really? And here I thought you missed me because we're in an actual relationship and you genuinely just wanted to spend time with me." Harry playfully retorts.

"That and your cock." Niall laughs, heart fluttering because he never thought he would be able to call Harry Styles his boyfriendl after all the difficult shit Harry has put him through with his arrogant attitude.

"I still don't know how I managed to pursue you." Harry places his hands on Niall's hips and pulls him close.

"I'm irresistible, daddy. You kept trying until you won the trophy." Niall smirks, sucking at Harry's lips and running his hands up his torso.

"You know damn well every time you call me that I get hard immediately." Harry scolds, pressing Niall's crotch against his own.

"That's what I want." Niall unbuckles Harry's belt and undoes the button on his jeans.

Niall kisses down Harry's neck and unbuttons his shirt, proceeding to kiss down the latter's chest. He sucks one of Harry's nipples into his mouth until it turns a dark shade of pink. He gives the other the same treatment before running his tongue along Harry's clothed cock.

"You're so _naughty_ , damnit." Harry sits up so he can shrug off his shirt and pull Niall towards his face by the back of his neck. "Not to mention a freak too." Harry crashes their lips together, flipping them over so Niall is beneath him.

"You've never complained before." Niall retorts sassily, pushing Harry's jeans down his thighs. He shoves his hand in Harry's boxers and pumps his enormous member.

"Didn't say it was a problem." Harry answers, pushing Niall down on his back so he can yank off the babysitter's clothes.

Niall bites his bottom lip while he smirks mischievously, anticipation burning away at his gut because he can't wait until Harry is inside of him and destroying his tight ass.

When they eventually get through the process of ripping off one another's clothing, Niall uses his feet to pump Harry's member.

"What the fuck? How are you doing that?" Harry groans in satisfaction, holding Niall's legs while the latter continues to massage his cock with his clean feet.

"You get alot of time to discover shit online when you've been single for a long time." Niall chuckles, sitting up on his elbows.

"Maybe I should break up with you and come back in another year then?"   
"Shut up." Niall pulls Harry down by his neck and spreads his thighs so Harry can comfortably get in between them.

"As you wish baby." Harry pulls Niall's ass closer to his front and slowly inserts the tip of his p enis inside of him.

"Don't be too loud so you won't wake him up." Harry warns, referring to his nephew still sleeping upstairs. Niall nods, throwing a blanket over their bodies just in case Tyler came down.

"Can I tell you something?" Niall whispers, wrapping his arms around Harry's neck while the bigger lad starts to stroke him, thrusting in deep and hard.

"I don't know, can you?" Harry laughs.

Niall glares at his lover, slapping him in the back of the head.

"You are so lucky your stroke game is A1." Niall moans, tightening his legs around Harry's back. Pleasure increases as Harry starts to fuck into him roughly, holding his ass cheeks in his hands during the process.

"Talk to me baby." Harry manages to speak between loud grunts of ecstasy.

"I love you."

"Daddy loves you too, kitty."

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two more chapters including the epilogue left and then the book is over.
> 
> I had an amazing time writing it, I loved it so much.
> 
> You guys were probably expecting Gemma to kidnap Tyler and be all crazy and shit but honestly, I didn't want all that cliche stuff. If you even remember, she was already in and out of rehab but this time she's got everything together and she's better.
> 
> Anyways, just comment what you liked about this book in general and would you ever recommend it to friends or whatnot.
> 
> Love you guys xx
> 
> ~ Annia ❤


	19. Kitty Is Jealous

"Stop that asshole." Louis tries to hold in his smile every time Liam slaps or squeezes his butt.

"I can't help it baby, you look so voluptuous." Liam licks his lips, hand remaining on Louis' upper thighs while they stand in line to wait for their bowling shoes.

Louis rolls his eyes although he continues to text on his phone, Liam behind him and his bum pressed against his boyfriend's front.

"Who're you texting?" Liam asks, kissing the top of Louis' head since the latter was much much shorter than his six-foot tall lover.

"My side bitch." Louis retorts playfully although any stranger would think he was serious by his tone of voice.

"You know where home is." Liam whispers in Louis' ear nonchalantly, pulling Louis' curvy hips back into him.

Louis laughs, throwing his head back so he can stand on his tippy toes and plant a loving kiss to Liam's mouth.

¤

"Whoever loses has to cook the winning couple a steak dinner and you have to run through the neighborhood naked." Niall announces, a mischievous smirk on his face as he explains the rules to his boyfriend, his best friend, and Liam.

"Deal. I'm going to murder your ass." Louis shouts, tying his laces tightly before standing up and kicking his legs.

"How about you two play against each other and we'll watch?" Harry groans from where he was seated comfortably on the chair, drinking a beer.

"No you lazy bitch. Get your ass up so we can win this thing." Niall glares, stomping over to his boyfriend of six months now and yanking his arm.

"Please?" Niall looks up at Harry with soft, puppy eyes, jutting out his bottom lip.

"Fine." Harry rolls his eyes, setting down his can of beer before grabbing a black, bowling ball.

"I have a bad shoulder so I'm just gonna-." Liam starts but Louis cuts him off.

"Sex every night for a month." Louis announces without even turning around.

"I'll go first yeah?" Liam flies out of his seat and towards where Louis was standing, grabbing the blue bowling ball from his lover's hands.

"That's my man." Louis smiles innocently, grabbing Liam's face before passionately making out with him.

When he pulls away, Liam smirks and winks before turning around.

"You look so beautiful babe. Damn." Harry says to Niall where they were standing, head tilted before kissing Niall's forehead.

Niall blushes crimson, pecking Harry's lips. "I love you too daddy long legs. Now get a strike." Niall pats Harry's cheek before pointing to the bowling pins aligned neatly.

¤

The game ended up being a tie between the couples. Therefore, they decided that for the rest of the night, instead of eating at the bowling alley, they'd just go back home, shower and get redressed and go out to a nice restaurant for a double date.

"How's Ty?" Louis asks while he feeds Liam a piece of Teriyaki chicken.

"He's alright. He's at my mum's right now, I think Gemma dropped by to see him over there too." Harry answers, arm wrapped around Niall's waist.

"He's so cute. And smart." Liam puts in.

"Very smart." Niall nods because Tyler was more intelligent than what people gave him credit for.

"I want to go on a trip. Maybe just the four of us, some sort of couples' retreat." Niall chimes, sitting up so he can sip his champagne.

"Somewhere like Puerto Rico sounds nice. I've always wanted to go there." Liam announces.

"Puerto Rico is beautiful. One of the artists that I produce music for is from there. She says it's amazing." Harry smiles.

Niall raises a brow, turning slightly so he can face Harry completely.

"Oh yeah? And what else does she say?" He interrogates. He didn't mean to come off as the jealous type but for fuck's sake, look at Harry would you? Niall didn't want nobody else all over his man.

"Doesn't say much. She just sings." Harry shrugs, completely not noticing Niall's sudden change of mood.

"Aww well would you look at that? Nialler is jealous." Louis cackles at his best friend.

"Shut up." Niall glares, scoffing.

"You know you don't have to be jealous, kitty. Daddy's all yours." Harry puts his arm behind Niall's chair, leaning to the side so he can kiss Niall's cheek.

"Good, cus you won't have a dick to use if you leave me." Niall smiles evilly, grabbing the butter knife on the table and waving it around in Harry's face.

"I knew there was a reason why I liked you so much." Harry shakes his head, putting the knife down before pressing their lips together.

"Ugh, you guys make me want to throw up when you act all cute." Louis pretends to gags, biting into his garlic bread.

"You and Liam make me wanna throw up when you practically fuck each other in public." Niall retorts.

"My baby's not complaining." Liam and Louis answer in unison, fist bumping each other and then pecking one another's lips. They were best friends and boyfriends at the same time, it was a crazy, wild yet loving relationship and neither of them could be any happier.

Niall rolls his eyes but he's happy that his best friend is finally with someone he loves. And as for him, Harry is someone who he used to "hate" but now look where they are.

"So about that trip? You wanna go? You know I'll take you all around the world if you just ask me to." Harry lifts Niall's chin so he can look into his lover's bright, icy blue eyes.

"Mhm." Niall hums, feeding his boyfriend a forkful of casserole.

"Take me everywhere." Niall squeezes Harry's cock through his pants.

"Stop being so _naughty_." Harry groans, biting Niall's earlobe.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapterrrr guysss 
> 
> It was so fun writing this and getting to see you all always commenting and giving a kudos. But it's time we go our separate ways. I love you all ❣
> 
> Comment #farewellTNB ❤
> 
> Yes, I'm posting an epilogue later today.


	20. Epilogue

"Harry! If you don't put me down-!" Niall yells while Harry runs across the field with Niall thrown over his shoulder.

"Run Uncle Hawy! Run!" Tyler screams, running behind his uncle and giggling hysterically.

"Tyler don't encourage him!" Niall shouts, slapping Harry's ass repeatedly.

When Harry finally slows down and drops Niall on the grass, Tyler runs over and pours the dry leaves all over his babysitter's body.

Harry laughs, bending over to slap his knee before high-fiving his nephew.

"Got you NiNi!" Tyler drops himself on the ground beside Niall, laughing before climbing on his stomach.

"I hate you and your uncle so much." Niall blows his hair out of his face.

"No you don't." Harry and Tyler say in unison, Harry sitting down on his bum before pulling his knees up and draping his arms over them.

"I'm thirsty now." Tyler pretends to run out of breath, the now 5 year old fixing his blue sweater.

"Such a faker." Niall ruffles Tyler's hair, chuckling. Tyler rests his head on Niall's chest, Niall turning his head to face his boyfriend of two years and some months.

"Do you ever think about us having our own kids?" Niall whispers, watching as Harry lies down flat on his back beside him.

"All the time, baby. But I'd want us to be married first, y'know?" Harry answers, wrapping his arm around Niall's shoulder and allowing the blonde to rest his face in his neck. Niall supports Tyler on top of him with his hand, realizing that the toddler was starting to drift off to sleep.

"My ring better be made of diamonds." Niall playfully warns, kissing Harry's neck softly.

"Just like you hmm." Harry smiles fondly at his lover, pressing their lips together.

¤

It was a couple of weeks later when Niall received a heartbreaking text from Harry that he got into a car crash with Tyler.

He had just come from work when he received the message and he didn't know what to do. He doesn't even remember when or how he got to his car and sped down the freeway so he can get to the accident scene faster.

"C'mon, c'mon c'mon." Niall was crying now, hot tears running down his face as he honks furiously at every single car in front of him. His hands were shaking as his grip on the wheel tightened and he pressed on the gas faster.

When he gets to the scene, he doesn't see any police cars or an ambulance, just Harry's car flipped over on the grass.

"Harry! Tyler! Haz, where are you?!" Niall runs to the car, dropping on his knees so he can try to yank open one of the doors.

"Fuck." Niall smashes his fist into the window, breaking the glass so he can unlock it and look inside.

"NiNi." He hears Tyler's voice but he can't quite see him.

"Ty! Ty baby where are you?! Are you hurt, can you see me?!" Niall frantically removes some of the glass so he can reach his arm inside.

"NiNi, I'm behind you. Turn around." Tyler giggles, tapping Niall's shoulder.

"What? What do you mea-?" Niall whips his head around to see Tyler indeed standing behind him with his arms behind his back, completely happy and unharmed.

"What the? I thought you were in there? Uncle Haz texted me and-Tyler what the hell?!" Niall rants in confusion but patting Tyler's body to make sure he wasn't hurt. "Oh thank god you're okay." Niall sobs softly, pressing a kiss to Tyler's forehead before rubbing the toddler's arms.

"Don't cry. I have something for you!" Tyler jumps up and down, bringing his hands from behind his back only to hold a white paper in Niall's face.

"What is this? Where's your uncle? What the hell is going on?!" Niall rubs his face in frustration.

"Read it!" Tyler shouts, smiling goofily.

Niall rubs his eyes to clear his vision and his heart dropped when he read what was on the paper.

_This is a bit dramatic but will you marry me?_

"Wha-is this a joke? Where were you, Tyler? Where's Harry? He texted me and said you guys..." Niall stops when he realizes there's no way Harry would've been able to text him if he was in a brutal car flip like this.

"And I thought you were smart." Tyler shakes his head with a sigh, patting Niall's head softly.

"I'm right here, kitty." Niall hears his boyfriend's deep, groggy voice announce and he turns his head to the left to see Harry on one knee with a velvet ring box in his hand.

"Harry this isn't funny! Are you pranking me?! You had me worried sick and pulling my hair because I thought you two were hurt!" Niall stands up to stomp over to Harry, an angry scowl on his face.

"Uncle Hawy said he'll buy me food if I help. I told him you were gonna be mad!" Tyler defends himself, reaching into his pocket to pull out a small, red rose. "But he loves you!" Tyler adds, running over to Niall to hand his babysitter the rose.

Niall takes the rose and shakes his head, forcing himself not to cry when Harry takes his left hand.

"I've never done this before but I wanted to go all out. It might've been a bit dramatic, yes. But I didn't want to be ordinary. We're different and our relationship is different. I came up with this idea because it basically sums up our relationship. It's scary, hectic, insane, sad and joyful. I wouldn't have it any other way though. Having you in my life has been one of the best things that's ever happened to me and I want you in it until the day I die. I love you more than I can describe so I'm not going to waste my time trying to explain it. You mean more than anything in the world to me and I want to prove it to you. Niall James Horan, would you make me the happiest man on Earth and marry me?" Harry smiles cockily at his lover, like he just knew Niall wasn't going to say no. Even though he was confident, his heart was beating faster than ever and his stomach was churning with nerves.

"I hate you so much you fucking asshole." Niall sobs, but nodding his head frantically. "Yes, I'll marry you." Niall croaks.

Harry slides the almost one million dollar, diamond ring onto Niall's ring finger.

He stands up and Niall wraps his arms around his neck, Harry pressing their lips together before kissing Niall's tears away.

"Don't pull no shit like that on me again." Niall slaps Harry's chest playfully, kissing him softly.

"No promises, baby." Harry chuckles happily, wrapping his arms around Niall's waist before picking him up and spinning him around.

"Great! Now let's go get food!" Tyler throws his hand in the air, jumping up and down before running off across the bridge.

 _ **Fin**_.

 


End file.
